


Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Contes des royaumes [5]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternative Universe - Bad ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Battle, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cheating, Crying, Curses, Darkness, Depression, Despair, Dirty Talk, Discussion, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Getting Older, Happy Ending, Horror, Immorality, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Lemon, Lies, Long One Shot, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Regret, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sad Ending, Sadism, Sex Work mentioned, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Somnophilia, Spells & Enchantments, Step-Mother/Step-Daughter Incest, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Pass, True Love, body control, comb, finding each other, no happy ending, past relationship, poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Suite de Et pourtant j'espère encore. UA. OS. Chaque histoire peut prendre une tournure différente de celle que l'on connaît à la base. Voici tout les détours qu'elles ne prendront jamais. Lilith/Snow White. Raiponce/Belle. Toby/Petra. Petra/Belle. Chasseur/Cendrillon. Character Death.





	1. OS 1 : Et si ça se terminait mal ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What will never happen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082165) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



**Warning :** **Dépression + pensées suicidaires + tentative de suicide.**

 

**Pairing :** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

Parfois Snow White se disait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir. Si la pomme avait pu réellement la tuer, cela aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde, elle y compris.

 

Pour ses amis les nains, bien sûr, qui n'auraient plus à s'en faire pour elle, ni à se battre pour elle, qui ne seraient plus menacés par la reine.

 

Le prince semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

 

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait jamais, il n'y aurait que _Lilith_ qui compterait pour elle, et personne d'autre.

 

Alors elle était restée au chalet des nains, dans leur petite maison, et le prince était parti.

 

Et lentement, elle se sentait de plus en plus sombrer, sans pouvoir rien faire.

 

Elle était en train de mourir.

 

Elle _voulait_ mourir.

 

Et ce depuis tellement de temps…

 

En fait, c'était même pire que cela.

 

Elle  _allait_ mourir.

 

Elle l ' avait décidé, et c'était sur le point d'arriver.

 

D'ici peu, la princesse Snow White n'existerait plus.

 

Se saisissant de la fameuse dague que son père lui avait autrefois offerte pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de la poser contre son bras, l'appuyant contre ses veines.

 

Et alors, elle se les trancha directement.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y avait du sang, sur le sol.

 

C'était son sang, à elle, et elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, de qui elle était, de ce qui allait lui arriver, de ce qu'il se passait.

 

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait voir Lilith, et personne d'autre.

 

Et alors, elle hurla.

 

Elle l'appela au secours, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas du tout comment la magie fonctionnait, mais le fait est que la reine l'entendit.

 

« LILITH ! »

 

Les nains la retrouvèrent et la sauvèrent à temps, bien sûr, mais ils eurent bien peur pour leur petite princesse.

 

_§§§§_

 

La reine se réveilla en sursaut.

 

_Qu'est-ce que…_

 

Elle avait entendue une voix, pas vrai ?

 

Elle n'était pas folle, non ?

 

La voix de Snow.

 

La jeune femme se releva, la voix désespérée de sa belle-fille (ancienne, puisqu'elle était veuve dé s ormais, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Tant mieux, elle n'avait jamais aimé son mari, et si celui-ci avait vécu toute sa vie dans la guerre, c'était bien là qu'il était mort)  résonnant encore à son oreille, la faisant trembler.

 

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune haine dans cette voix.

 

Et ça aurait dû être le cas, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait  fait , cela, la reine en était parfaitement consciente.

 

Elle avait essayé de la tuer, et  même si  depuis  cela , depuis le réveil de la princesse,  elle n'avait rien tenté contre elle, cela ne changeait rien.

 

Lilith était le monstre de l'histoire,  elle était celle que tous craignaient et haïssaient, et elle n'allait certainement pas être celle qui changerait les choses.

 

Si rester dans les ténèbres lui permettait de ne pas souffrir, alors soit.

 

Tout plutôt que d'accepter ses sentiments pour la jeune princesse, tout plutôt qu'accepter le fait qu'elle en était amoureuse.

 

Tout, plutôt que cette souffrance qui l a tenaillait atrocement depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle ressentait,  et qu'elle avait compris que c'était sans issue.

 

Si elle devait noircir son cœur, autant aller jusq u 'au bout.

 

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit et à aller marcher un peu, persuadée que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

 

Enfin, ça, c'était avant d'à nouveau entendre la voix de la jeune femme l'appeler au secours.

 

Comme si, alors qu'elle dormait, Snow White était inconsciemment en train de l'implorer de venir la voir, la chercher, la  _sauver_ .

 

Mais Lilith n'avait jamais sauvé personne, si ce n'est elle-même et sa mère, alors pourquoi commencerait-elle aujourd'hui ?

 

Sauf que quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle, en entendant cette voix, et elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

 

Alors elle sortit dans les bois, cherchant quelque chose, errant un petit peu, laissant en réalité ses jambes la porter là où elles voulaient aller.

 

Elle erra ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et, au matin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée juste devant la chaumière des nains.

 

C'était pas un hasard, en fait, pendant qu'elle marchait, ses souvenirs de la jeune princesse avaient recommencé à tourbillonner dans sa tête, la rendant affreusement nostalgique.

 

Et elle avait mal, aussi.

 

Elle vit un des nains – Grognon, si elle s'en souvenait bien – sortir de la petite maison, le teint pâle, et semblant passablement fatigué et déprimé, des cernes sous les yeux.

 

Il sursauta en la voyant, et après la peur, ce fut la colère qui envahit son regard.

 

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle leva les mains en signe de paix, montrant qu'elle n'utiliserait pas sa magie.

 

«  Vous, siffla Grognon sans même vraiment en prendre compte. Que faites-vous  _ici_  ? Comment  _osez_ - _vous_  ? Après ce que vous avez fait ! 

 

\-  Je suis venue en paix, affirma-t-elle.

 

\- Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. Après ce que vous avez fait subir à Snow…  R éellement, fichez le camp d'ici. »

 

Elle  s'attendait à cette hostilité, c'est vrai, mais elle avait aussi besoin de réponses. Pourquoi avait-elle entendu la voix de Snow dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi avait-elle senti la magie agir alors ? Pourquoi le hurlement de la princesse avait-il semblé si désespéré ?

 

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse parler à nouveau, ni même agir, la porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Rêveur en sortit. Lui avait pleuré, cela se voyait bien, et il semblait à la fois triste et résigné.

 

Un air d'inquiétude apparut alors sur le visage de Lilith, qui ne comprit pas.

 

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que les nains soient dans un pareil état ?

 

Qu'était-il arrivé à Snow White ?

 

« Elle ne va toujours pas mieux, confia Rêveur à Grognon en se rapprochant de celui-ci.

 

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda la reine, montrant son inquiétude pour la princesse pour la première fois depuis quelques années. »

 

Grognon la regarda longuement avec mépris.

 

« Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

 

\- Toujours. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais… cette nuit, j'ai entendu un hurlement. Le sien. Elle m'appelait. »

 

Le nain face à elle prit une profonde inspiration, t â chant de ne  _pas_ se mettre en colère.

 

« Allez-vous en !

 

\- Grognon, l'interrompit Rêveur. Inutile. Elle sait déjà qu'elle est là. Elle veut la voir.

 

\- Rêveur, ce n'est  _pas_ une bonne idée.

 

\- Je sa i s que tu penses  que je suis naïf,  et je le suis certainement,  mais je suis presque certain que  j'ai raison.

 

\-  En quoi ?

 

\- Elle a besoin de la voir.

 

\- J'en doute.

 

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'exclama Lilith, presque avec colère, essayant de rester calme. »

 

Rêveur la regarda et la sourit, avant de lui annoncer, cash :

 

« Elle s'est tranchée les veines. Elle a essayé de se tuer, à cause de vous. De votre haine, de ce que vous lui avez fait.  Vous lui avez fait tellement de mal, Lilith, alors, dites-moi,  que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

 

Lilith  sursauta et blêmit,  comprenant alors jusqu'où les choses étaient allées.

 

« Je ne l'ai jamais haïe. Ce que j'ai fait ne se justifie en rien, mais… Je l'aime, et j'ai eu peur… Peur parce que cette histoire était sans issue, et que à cause de beaucoup de choses, cela ne marcherait pas.

 

\-  Cela n'excuse rien, fit Grognon. »

 

Rêveur soupira.

 

« Vous avez de la chance… Elle veut vous voir, et vous parler. Et ne ratez rien cette fois, d'accord ? »

 

Elle acquiesça.

 

«  Elle vous aime.  Vraiment. Malgré ce que vous avez fait. C'est pour ça qu'elle essayé de… enfin, vous savez.

 

- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Lilith, toujours blême. »

 

Elle avait tellement de choses à réparer que c'en était effrayant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow ne lui fit aucun reproche, se contentant de serrer sa main fortement dans la sienne, écoutant ses excuses, que Lilith prononça sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 

La princesse posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme, la faisant taire avec douceur, et lui sourit.

 

« Tu m'as entendue. Tu es _venue_. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

 

Lilith trembla, et sourit.

 

Après tout, tout ne s'était pas mal terminé…

 

Par chance.


	2. OS 2 : Vous avez tord.

**Pairing :** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

La voix implacable de la reine résonna dans la pièce.

 

« Vous êtes renvoyée ! »

 

Le regard de la jeune servante la traversa, empli de surprise.

 

Anna  était une jeune chambrière, qui travaillait au château, au service de la princesse Snow White. 

 

La  vie au château n'était pas forcément des plus faciles, surtout depuis que le roi était parti à la guerre et que la reine avait repris le contrôle.

 

Anna ne la détestait pas, mais c'était le cas d'autre s , notamment de la cuisinière Maddy, qui, elle, avait été renvoyée du château quelques temps auparavant.

 

La peur régnait au château, sans doute parce que  la reine avait des pouvoirs, disait-on, de la magie  n oire, sombre, mauvaise.

 

Anna, elle, n'y croyait pas.

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme si jeune,  si gentille à une époque et qui semblait autrefois si douce pouvait être réel lement aussi méchante que les autres le disaient.

 

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

 

Et pourtant, l a reine venait tout juste de la renvoyer.

 

Et pourquoi ?

 

Tout comme avec Maddy, pour rien.

 

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

 

Elle allait devoir partir, elle n'avait donc plus rien à perdre, et plus que tout, elle voulait comprendre.

 

Comprendre la raison d'un tel acte, et même comprendre la reine en générale.

 

Comprendre cette haine qu'elle semblait ressentir contre Snow White et qu'elle affi c h a it contre la pauvre princesse qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait.

 

Comprendre comment en quelques années, cette tendre affection qu'elle ressentait à son égard avait bien pu disparaître.

 

Comprendre d'où venait cette noirceur.

 

Comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ainsi semblant.

 

_La_ comprendre, en somme.

 

«  Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour m'attirer votre courroux votre majesté ? Vous ai-je un seul jour manqué de respect, ai-je failli à ma tâche, ou bien ai-je été inconvenante vis-à-vis de la princesse ? »

 

L e regard de la reine s'assombrit aussitôt à ces mots, et la servante comprit qu'elle avait certainement visé juste, sans vraiment le vouloir ou le savoir.

 

Ah, la princesse ! Il fallait donc bel et bien que tout le monde ramène tout à cette jeune femme, se dit la reine,  agacée, bien que ne pouvant que comprendre pourquoi. 

 

L a belle princesse aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet. La douce princesse, si gentille, si bonne, si respectueuse, si…  _parfaite_ .

 

La princesse qui semblait si proche de sa servante…

 

« Alors ça a à voir avec elle, pas vrai ?  J'aurais dû m'en douter…  Mais et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

 

\-  _Vous l'avez touchée_ , siffla Lilith, avec la voix emplie de colère et de haine.

 

\-  Que… hoqueta Anna, avant de se taire, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. »

 

_Attendez quoi ?_

 

_Qu'est-ce que… quoi ?_

 

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, comprenant encore moins ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher _réellement_.

 

À moins que…

 

« Vous étiez là ? Hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique. Que… de quel droit ! Ou alors vous nous avez observées avec votre miroir, c'est la seule explication possible, continua-t-elle, effarée. »

 

Elle avait, quelques heures plus tôt, parlé avec une Snow White dévastée, en pleurs, se lamentant que sa belle-mère ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer que sa haine, et rien d'autre, alors qu'elle aurait voulu plus, tellement plus.

 

Et Anna avait su lire entre les lignes tout l'amour que la princesse portait en réalité à l'autre femme.

 

Elles avaient parlé pendant des heures, Anna tentant de consoler la princesse, qui continuait de pleurer, enfin, Anna surtout avait parlé, c'était pas vraiment une réelle discussion.

 

Et puis après cela, les choses… avaient dérapé.

 

Si l'on peut dire.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé de cette manière, mais disons tout simplement que _quelque_ _chose_ était arrivé.

 

Trois fois rien, une petite chose en somme, enfin, dans une situation normale.

 

Un baiser.

 

Il y avait eu un _baiser_ entre les deux femmes.

 

Correction.

 

Snow White avait embrassé Anna.

 

Un baiser sans passion, sans amour, sans quoi que ce soit, juste du désespoir et de la douleur.

 

Seul moyen pour la princesse – du moins, le pensait-elle – de se défaire de sa douleur, de sa peine, et de toutes ces choses qui lui pesaient horriblement sur le cœur, qui la brisaient de plus en plus.

 

C'était ce que Lilith avait vu et, le cœur en morceaux, elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin, et s'était détourné de son miroir, la rage au cœur, décidée à la faire partir, cette petite pimbêche, qui osait toucher à _sa_ princesse, et ce, le plus vite possible !

 

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est que, la seconde d'après, Anna l'avait repoussée.

 

« Princesse ! S'était-elle exclamée, indignée. »

 

Parce que c'était vrai quoi, on embrassait pas les gens comme ça voyons !

 

« Désolée, fit la jeune femme avec gêne, c'est seulement que… j'étais tellement... »

 

_J'ai tellement mal._

 

_Je suis tellement désespérée._

 

_J'aimerais croire que tout ne finira pas mal_ .

 

« Peu importe… princesse, ce  n 'est pas ce dont vous avez besoin. 

 

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?  Que sais-tu de ce dont j'ai besoin, ou même de ce que je veux ? 

 

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous avez juste mal, vous vous sentez seule, blessée, et vous pensez que tout est en train de s'écrouler autour de vous. Je vous comprends, mais vous  _devez_ garder espoir.

 

\-  S'il te plaît Anna… Ne me laisse pas. »

 

La jeune servante laissa la princesse s'allonger dans son lit, avant d'elle aussi se mettre à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas princesse… je reste là, je vous le promets. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Anna envoya un sourire sans joie à la reine.

 

Alors ce n'était que cela ?

 

De la colère, pour un simple baiser ?

 

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

 

Non, ce n'était pas que cela, cela allait beaucoup plus loin.

 

Il y avait quelque chose, dans la voix de la reine, qui s'apparentait à…

 

Mais non, c'était impossible.

 

« Vous être _jalouse_  ? »

 

La reine sursauta de surprise, et se tendit, se sachant démasquée.

 

La servante lui sourit.

 

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

 

« Ça explique tellement de choses, murmura la jeune femme. »

 

La reine ne savait pas réellement ce que cela pouvait expliquer, mais elle ne chercha pas à le savoir.

 

« Dehors, fit-elle, sans même essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

\- Vous avez tord, _ma reine_. »

 

Et elle partit.


	3. OS 3 : I need your help.

 

** W arning: ** **Lemon**

 

** Pairing: ** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

Toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un immense et horrible désastre.

 

La reine savait bien évidemment que cette expérience serait douloureuse pour la jeune princesse, mais elle _devait_ le faire.

 

Et cela, il semblait que personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait le comprendre, puisqu'ils étaient tous du côté de la jeune et _pauvre petite princesse_ privilégiée et aimée de tous. 

 

C'est ce qu'elle avait subi autrefois, après tout, elle aussi on l'avait restreinte dans ses mouvements, elle aussi n'avait pas pu agir comme elle le voulait.

 

Et personne n'avait été avec elle autrefois.

 

Il était temps que l'autre femme l'apprenne elle aussi, peu importe à quel point cela serait douloureux.

 

Peu importe que le corset lui ait fait atrocement mal, jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de respirer.

 

Jusqu'à presque manquer de la tuer, parce qu'elle avait voulu encore faire la fière et prouver que _non_ , la reine ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

 

Monter à cheval avait été sa grande erreur, mais peut-être que la reine elle aussi était coupable dans cette histoire.

 

Après tout, perdue dans sa rage et sa colère, n'avait-elle pas serré son corset beaucoup trop fort, juste pour en rajouter, et pour qu'elle souffre comme elle avait souffert ?

 

Elle avait essayé de dompter la petite princesse, chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant, et voilà ce qu'il en résultait.

 

Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, perdue.

 

Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Le peigne n'était pas une bonne idée.

 

Cette offrande de paix, bien que réelle et innocente, ne suffirait certainement pas. Parce que Blanche-Neige, malgré ce que la reine pouvait dire et penser – et cela, la reine le savait même si elle n'en disait rien - n'était pas vénale ni même portée sur les jolies choses ou les jolis objets.

 

Elle n'aurait que faire de ce cadeau superficiel, même si Aladin lui avait assuré à elle qu'il apportait le bonheur.

 

Mais que pouvait donc bien valoir un bonheur uniquement apporté par la magie, et donc artificiel ?

 

Soupirante, elle reposa le peigne dans un coffret, le fermant d'ailleurs à clé – on ne savait jamais, quelqu'un pouvait tomber dessus par erreur, ou au contraire, tenter de le prendre exprès – et le rangeant finalement dans une de ses armoires, la fermant également à clé. Clé qu'elle garda sur elle, pour plus de sécurité.

 

Cet objet était dangereux, elle le sentait confusément, malgré son possible effet bénéfique.

 

« Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

 

Elle n'entendit pas le grondement plaintif qu'eut Aladin, toujours enfermé dans sa lampe.

 

Son plan avait échoué.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blanche-Neige se trouvait allongée sur son lit, tremblante. Elle n'avait pas aussi mal que quelques heures plus tôt, et elle respirait mieux désormais.

 

Elle allait bien, physiquement, et les médecins lui avaient assuré qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne devait seulement plus porter de corset avant plusieurs jours.

 

Ce qui lui allait très bien.

 

Mais, contrairement aux apparences, la jeune princesse n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

 

Elle était brisée.

 

Et les discussions des servantes qu'elle avait écoutés n'avaient rien arrangé.

 

On disait que la reine la haïssait, qu'elle la voulait morte, que cela n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

 

Et elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire, parce que sa belle-mère l'aimait, elle en était sure et certaine.

 

Et elle l'aimait, aussi.

 

Elle était amoureuse.

 

Et elle avait le cœur en morceaux.

 

Snow White pleurait encore lorsque Lilith arriva, tentant de ne pas montrer à la princesse à quel point elle était désolée d'avoir été aussi cruelle.

 

Et pourtant, dans les faits, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était rien, après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple _corset_ , ce n'était pas comme si elle avait _réellement_ essayé de la tuer.

 

Mais elle lui avait fait _mal_ , et la reine commençait peu à peu à comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être eu tord. Elle s'assit sur le lit de la jeune princesse, entendant ses sanglots résonner dans l'air, et elle se mit à espérer, espérer de ne pas avoir tout gâché, encore une fois.

 

« Je suis désolée Snow, sincèrement. »

 

La princesse se retourna vers elle, ne semblant même pas se soucier de la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir, et la reine se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, se retenant avec peine de soupirer.

 

La princesse, même le visage baigné de larmes, était toujours aussi magnifique, et, en la voyant aussi triste, la reine n'eut qu'encore plus envie d'embrasser sa belle-fille.

 

Parce que oui, elle l'aimait cette foutue princesse.

 

Avec une douceur qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait pas, Lilith passa la main dans les cheveux de sa belle-fille, et elle tenta de sourire.

 

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Demanda Snow, séchant peu à peu ses larmes.

 

\- Parce que je pensais que c'était ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux pour toi. Parce que c'est comme cela que j'ai été élevée, et que j'ai très tôt appris qu'une princesse ne pouvait pas être libre. Parce que j'étais jalouse de ce que toi tu avais, et que je voulais que, pour une fois, tu ai à vivre ce que _moi_ j'avais vécu, autrefois.

 

\- Est-ce que tu es malheureuse Lilith ? Demanda Snow. »

 

La reine tressaillit alors. Parce que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, que quelqu'un se préoccupait de son bonheur à _elle_.

 

Et elle décida d'être la plus sincère possible.

 

« Oui, Snow. J'ai épousé ton père parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix (elle repensa à la menace de mort qui avait alors pesé sur elle, et elle frémit. Elle n'allait pas en parler à la princesse, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir), et je le hais maintenant. C'est un ogre, et un monstre. Il t'aime, sois-en sure, mais le fait est que c'est un déplorable mari. Je pense que je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où il m'a plus ou moins prise de force… Dans le sens où, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais dit non toutes les fois, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. »

 

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et elle demanda alors :

 

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

 

Lilith repensa à toutes ces fois où elle avait laissé son regard errer sur la princesse, toutes ces fois où elle avait rêvé de pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, _la_ _faire_ _hurler_ , mais de plaisir, pas de douleur.

 

De toutes ces fois où elle avait ressentit ce sentiment si délicieux mais interdit, et où elle avait maudit son mariage, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer cette femme merveilleuse et pourtant totalement inaccessible.

 

Et son désir pour la princesse se ranima, alors qu'elle lui souriait encore.

 

« Non Snow… Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point c'était vrai. Ni même dans quel sens elle disait cette phrase.

 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Lilith. »

 

 _Oui princesse,_ pensa-t-elle, _peut_ - _être_ , _mais_ _pas_ _comme_ _moi_ _je_ _voudrais_ _que_ _tu_ _m'aimes_.

 

Laissant ses mains  vagabonder sur le corps de la princesse,  sans doute plus pour la calmer qu'autre chose,  Lilith mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, alors que le visage de la princesse se mettait à rougir.

 

En percevant le  regard trouble que sa belle-mère posait sur elle,  la princesse se décida alors à enfin agir. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'une atmosphère étrange régnait entre les deux femmes, et c'était encore plus flagrant depuis que le roi était parti à la guerre.

 

Il  n'était plus temps de pleurer désormais.

 

Alors, sans prévenir,  elle se jeta sur Lilith, et l'embrassa.

 

Chose  que la reine ne comprit pas.

 

«  Snow… que fais-tu ? »

 

La  princesse se contenta de lui sourire, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

 

« Je t'aime Lilith. Et quand je dis que je t'aime, je le pense vraiment. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors, si jamais c'est parfaitement réciproque, hé bien… je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de t'embrasser. Tu es l'épouse de mon père, je le sais. Mais je voudrais juste que, pour une fois, on arrête de se faire la guerre. Lilith… j'ai besoin de toi. »

 

La reine hésita. Sincèrement, pendant quelques secondes, se souvenant de ses devoirs d'épouse.

 

Mais, après tout, son mari lui-même ne se gênait pas, alors…  pourquoi pas.

 

« Moi aussi je t'aime Snow, avoua-t-elle enfin. »

 

Les  deux femmes s'embrassèrent  à nouveau  et alors, toute la frustration accumulée entre elles deux depuis si longtemps put enfin sortir.

 

Utilisant sa magie, la reine soulagea la douleur que Snow pouvait ressentir, alors que les mains de la princesse s'attardaient sur elle, commençant à lentement la déshabiller.

 

En fait, pour la toute première fois, Lilith allait avoir la possibilité de ne pas faire semblant, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas quand elle couchait avec le roi.

 

Et puis, mieux valait coucher avec celle dont elle était amoureuse que de refouler ses sentiments, et de laisser sa haine grandir… 

 

Elle embrassa  encore la princesse, dont les mains couraient alors sur le corps de la reine, et elle sourit.  Là, elle était  _heureuse_ .

 

O h, bien sûr, se dit-elle alors que les mains de la princesse s'engouffraient entre ses cuisses, et qu'elle faisait de même de son côté, cela ne durerait qu'un temps, que le moment d'une parenthèse.

 

Mais elle aimait la princesse, et la princesse l'aimait.

 

Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

Elle sourit alors, prise par le plaisir.

 

Et oui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	4. OS 4 : Les reines aussi savent pleurer.

**Warning :** **Suicide.**

 

**Pairing** **: Snow White/Lilith.**

 

Il était une fois une reine qui ne voulait qu'être la plus belle de tous…

 

Hum, non, ce n'est pas la bonne histoire. Enfin si, mais disons que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées de cette manière.

 

Il était une fois une reine qui était malheureuse, et aussi désespérément amoureuse de sa belle-fille, dont elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais.

 

Ah, voilà, c'est mieux.

 

Confondant la haine avec l'amour, et persuadée que tout ses sentiments n'étaient qu'inutiles, pensant que jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse avec elle, et souffrant de sa présence, elle voulut la voir morte, elle voulut que le chasseur lui ramène son _cœur_.

 

Plus métaphorique que ça, tu meurs.

 

Quand cela échoua (enfin non, quand le chasseur refusa de sacrifier une innocente, quand il décida que c'était une vie pour une vie), elle y alla par elle-même, et malgré tout ses doutes, elle décida de l'empoisonner, de lui donner la fameuse pomme.

 

Mais, à aucun moment elle ne voulut réellement la tuer.

 

Sauf que, bien sûr, cela ne changea rien au résultat final qui fut particulièrement horrible.

 

La princesse Snow White mourut, et cette fois-ci, aucun prince, aucune reine, enfin, personne en somme, ne put la réveiller de son sommeil de mort.

 

_§§§§_

 

Grognon serrait la main de la princesse, pas loin de briser celle-ci, et la sienne même en temps, tellement il était fébrile.

 

« Grognon, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, murmura Rêveur. »

 

L'autre nain ne répondit rien. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la jeune princesse avait avalé un morceau de la pomme empoisonnée, qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, _qu'elle_ _ne_ _respirait_ _plus_.

 

Le prince avait été là un temps, il l'avait embrassée, mais _il ne l'avait pas réveillée_.

 

Et maintenant, elle était là, sur son lit, et Grognon _refusait de la laisser partir_. C'était leur amie, leur sœur, et elle était _morte_.

 

Et Grognon, lui, n'arrivait plus à bouger depuis ce temps là.

 

« Rêveur, s'il te plaît, tais-toi.

 

\- On ne pourra pas la ramener, et tu le sais.

 

\- TAIS-TOI !

 

\- Moi aussi j'ai mal, nous tous, nous souffrons. Mais il faut que tu acceptes de la laisser partir. »

 

Grognon se crispa et il secoua frénétiquement la tête, refusant encore d'accepter la réalité.

 

« Il va falloir qu'on l'emmène au château, continua Rêveur, tentant comme son ami de contenir ses larmes. Il va falloir qu'ils… qu'ils l'enterrent, Grognon.

 

\- NON ! »

 

La poigne du nain se resserra encore plus sur la main de la princesse.

 

« Grognon, lâche la, je t'en prie, l'implora un des autres nains. »

 

Le nain commença à trembler, mais il s'exécuta.

 

« On ne peut pas laisser la reine…

 

\- Oui, je sais Grognon, _je_ _sais_ , affirma Rêveur. On fera tout pour que la reine ne fasse rien de ce qu'il reste d'elle. Mais le peuple… les gens, les habitants du royaume, ils ont le droit de savoir. De lui dire au revoir. De la _pleurer_. Tout comme nous. »

 

Grognon hocha la tête.

 

« Très bien… _Très_ _bien_. Mais Rêveur, on ne peut pas la laisser continuer à régner, pas alors qu'elle a tué Snow !

 

\- On va la ramener au château, et on le lui montrera. À elle, à la reine. On lui montrera son crime, au visage de tous. Et elle verra tout le peuple la _haïr_. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira, mais soit. On va faire en sorte que, au moins, son crime soit vu par tous. »

 

Son ami accepta, et il se remit à pleurer en regardant Snow White.

 

_§§§§_

 

La reine sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une servante entrer dans la salle du trône, paniquée.

 

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec agressivité. Que fais-tu ici, que se passe-t-il ?

 

\- Ce sont les nains, ma reine…

 

\- Hé bien quoi ?

 

\- Ils sont ici, et… ils veulent entrer dans la salle du trône.

 

\- Et alors ? Empêchez les de le faire ! Ordonnez aux soldats de les retenir, et de les emprisonner !

 

\- Je suis navré ma reine, mais… ils portent un cercueil… »

 

La reine pâlit soudainement, voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

 

Et soudain, devant elle, apparurent les sept nains, portant le cercueil de verre dans lequel la jeune et belle et innocente et _morte_ Snow White reposait en cet instant terrible.

 

Elle se leva immédiatement, voyant en un éclair son monde s'écrouler.

 

Non pas à cause des implications de ce que cela pouvait amener, mais parce que sa belle-fille, son ennemie, sa némésis ( _son amie, son amour, celle qui l'avait faite sombrer, celle qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir… est-ce qu'elle l'a_ _vait_ _assassiné_ _e_ _?_ ) était _morte_.

 

Et alors, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

 

Il y avait une différence entre avoir planifié la mort de Snow, et la voir face à elle, sans vie.

 

Se levant de son trône, face à son peuple, qui avait suivit le cortège, elle se dirigea lentement vers le cercueil.

 

C'était une accusation, de toute évidence.

 

Les nains ne disaient rien, en fait, _personne_ ne disait quoi que ce soit.

 

Un silence de mort régnait sur la salle entière, seulement brisé par intermittence par le bruit des pas de la reine.

 

Celle-ci s'arrêta enfin aux côtés du cercueil, et elle se figea interdite, presque comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 

Et alors, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, _la_ _reine_ _se_ _mit_ _à_ _pleurer_.

 

Elle semblait enfin comprendre la portée de son geste, et ce fut comme si son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux à cette constatation.

 

Snow White était morte, et c'était elle qui l'avait tuée.

 

Lilith posa alors sa main sur la joue de la princesse, et toute l'assistance se figea à cet instant.

 

Cela n'avait aucun sens… Elle avait tué la princesse, elle avait assassiné sa propre belle-fille, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle était en train de pleurer.

 

« Je t'aime Snow, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit. Et je suis désolée pour tout ça... »

 

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la princesse, tentant désespérément de ramener celle qu'elle aimait à la vie.

 

Mais rien…

 

Le cœur de la princesse ne se remit pas à battre, et aucun souffle ne s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres.

 

« Vous l'avez tué, siffla l'un des nains… Vous avez tué notre princesse. »

 

Maintenant, Lilith avait tout perdu, définitivement.

 

Son trône, sa vie, son amour…

 

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

 

Elle offrit un sourire d'adieu à son amour mort, un dernier baiser, et elle s'échappa de la salle, se réfugiant dans sa salle personnelle.

 

Là où il y avait le miroir magique, celui qui l'avait incité à tout ça, avec ses _Snow White est vraiment la plus belle de toutes, sa beauté n'a pas d'égale, et elle…_

 

_TAIS-TO_ _I_ _!_

 

Lilith se plaça devant le miroir, qui avait fini par la rendre folle, qui l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable, et elle le brisa en mille morceaux.

 

Et elle se saisit d'un des morceaux du miroir, avant de retourner dans la salle du trône, devant l'assistance médusée.

 

Puisqu'ils avaient voulu faire de cela un spectacle, hé bien soit. Elle allait faire de même.

 

Se plaçant juste à côté de Snow White, dans le cercueil, qu'elle avait ouvert, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, souriant.

 

« Je t'aime Snow White, fit-elle, plaçant les bouts de miroir contre ses veines, les tranchant d'un coup sec. »

 

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle ferma les yeux, morte.


	5. OS 5 : Pire que cela.

**Warning :** Major Character Death, Mariage arrangé forcé.  Mention d'automutilation.

 

** Pairing : ** **Snow White/Lilith. Snow White/Prince Charming (Relation forcée)**

 

Aladin est un petit con et un emmerdeur, mais pas un menteur.

 

En tout cas, c'est une chose que Lilith croit être certaine, après tout, il ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant, pas vrai ?

 

(C'est faux. Bien sûr que faux, mais ça, la reine ne peut pas le savoir, parce qu'elle a beau savoir qui il est, elle ne sait pas jusqu'où il est prêt à aller.

 

Il veut la voir _morte_ , et être libre de cette fichue lampe, et pouvoir tuer à nouveau, et personne, _oh personne,_ ne veut voir cela advenir, surtout pas la reine.)

 

Alors, cette fois-ci, la reine fit l'autre choix, celui qui semblait être peut-être le meilleur, qui fut en réalité, le pire possible.

 

Elle voulait être heureuse, même si cela n'était pas vrai, même si cela n'était qu'un _mensonge_.

 

Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie-là, et qu'un bonheur en lequel elle croirait, un bonheur même _artificiel_ , serait bien mieux que ce qu'elle vivait.

 

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que cette vie qu'elle menait, et où la princesse Snow White était inaccessible, où la femme qu'elle aimait était loin d'elle ?

 

Où elle était prisonnière d'un mariage sans amour, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire ?

 

(La mort, majesté. La mort est pire que cela, pire que _tout_.)

 

Saisissant le peigne enchanté entre ses doigts, elle pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, hésitant toujours, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait réellement lui apporter, et de quelle manière ce peigne fonctionnait en réalité.

 

Après tout, le seul indice qu'elle en avait, c'est qu'il était supposé rendre heureux, c'est ce qu'Aladin lui avait dit.

 

Mais comment ?

 

Est-ce que cela ne faisait que changer l'état d'esprit de la personne, qui penserait alors avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, et qui serait alors enfin heureuse ?

 

Ou bien, cela lui ferait-il croire qu'elle avait effectivement ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, en changeant sa perception des choses ? Elle penserait alors ne plus être reine, mais être libre, et heureuse avec Snow White, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et qui, de tout évidence, ne l'aimait en réalité pas ?

 

Ou encore, cela changerait-il réellement les choses et la réalité qu'elle connaissait à la base ?

 

Quoi que non, Aladin lui affirmait que cela _rendait_ heureux, que cela procurait le bonheur à quiconque essayait le peigne en question, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un bonheur faux, un simple mensonge.

 

Mais la reine souffrait depuis trop longtemps de cet amour non réciproque, et si elle ne voulait pas que cet amour se change en haine, elle devait impérativement faire vite.

 

Elle plaça délicatement le peigne dans ses cheveux, ne se rendant compte que trop tard de son erreur, alors qu'elle sentait le poison se répandre en elle à toute vitesse.

 

Elle le retira, bien évidemment, le plus rapidement possible, et elle tenta également de se soigner avec sa magie, mais rien n'y fit, il était trop tard.

 

Elle allait mourir, et dans sa douleur, elle regretta de perdre Snow, mais elle maudit également Aladin pour sa perfidie.

 

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, morte, et son hurlement de douleur et d'agonie se mêla au rugissement de joie du génie de la lampe.

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow White était en train de pleurer.

 

La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en montant à cheval avec son corset, et ce, malgré les interdictions de sa belle-mère, n'était absolument _rien_ face à ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment même.

 

La reine Lilith était morte.

 

Elle avait été trouvé dans sa chambre, par une servante, un cri de douleur figé sur son visage mort et toujours aussi magnifique, un peigne à la main, vraisemblablement enduit de poison.

 

La reine avait été assassinée.

 

La reine, sa belle-mère, la femme qu'elle aimait et qui lui était interdite, _avait été assassinée._

 

Et le cœur de la princesse était en train de se briser en mille morceaux.

 

Mais, le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini.

 

Le roi revint quelques semaines plus tard, ayant mis fin à la guerre, et déplorant bien évidemment la mort de sa jeune et belle épouse, qu'il pleura comme Snow White la pleurait également – même si de toute évidence, la princesse était plus triste que son père, en ce qui concernait la mort de la reine.

 

Mais il ne revint pas seul.

 

Un prince l'accompagnait, un prince jeune, beau, charmant, en somme, tout ce que n'importe qu'elle princesse pourrait vouloir désirer.

 

Mais elle, elle ne voulait que Lilith, et personne d'autre.

 

Sauf que le prince insistait, insistait et _insistait_ encore, parce que cet idiot avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux d'elle.

 

Alors, rongée par le désespoir, elle finit par accepter, parce que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être, parce que les princesses épousent les princes, parce que c'est comme ça, et pas autrement.

 

Parce qu'elle vit dans un monde, dans un univers où elle ne peut choisir sa propre destinée, un monde où la femme qu'elle aime est morte, et où elle aussi elle se meurt à petit feu.

 

Elle n'était plus rien désormais, qu'une beauté de glace, sans émotion, sans amour, sans _rien_ , sans colère et sans haine même.

 

(La seule fois où elle a craqué, où elle a laissé éclater sa colère, c'est quand elle a envoyé cette lampe contre le mur, celle qui était dans la chambre de Lilith. Et elle a hurlé, hurlé pendant des heures, sans que personne ne l'entende, sans entendre elle-même les hurlements plaintifs d'Aladin.)

 

Elle n'a rien dit quand son père l'a menée à l'autel, quand il a fallu y aller, quand elle a vu le prince lui sourire, et que la seule chose à laquelle elle a pensé, c'est à la nuit de noce qui l'attend, et à cette envie de vomir et de hurler qui l'a saisie.

 

Mais elle n'a rien dit, parce qu'elle est morte le jour même où Lilith s'est écroulée, parce que maintenant, le seul moyen qu'elle a de se sentir vivante, c'est de sentir la lame d'une dague contre ses veines, et de faire couler son sang, et là, elle a encore l'illusion d'être quelque chose, et de ne pas avoir tout perdu.

 

Mais elle n'a rien fait, parce qu'elle n'est plus rien, et même quand le prince l'a prise cette nuit-là, elle n'a rien dit non plus.

 

Elle s'est juste sentie mourir encore plus.


	6. OS 6 : Cela suffira-t-il ?

**ND'A :** **OS en deux partie** s , avec deux fins différentes.

 

Partie 1 : Ils ont gagné.

 

**Warnings :** **Mort d'un personnage** principal .

 

**Pairing :** **Raiponce/Belle**

 

**Spoil :** **Se passe pendant** _ Beauté _ .

 

Raiponce  vit son monde s'écrouler en mille morceaux le jour où elle comprit que sa meilleure amie, Belle, la princesse, celle qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, était en réalité la Bête.

 

Et  alors, d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si son propre secret à elle n'avait plus aucune importance.

 

Ses mains tremblaient, alors que son père, Rumplestiltskin, face à elle, lui avouait enfin ce qu'il en était de celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce.

 

Et alors, soudain, comprenant qu'elle allait de toute façon tout perdre, elle explosa :

 

«  Je suis amoureuse de Belle ! »

 

Oui, c'était sûrement déplacé, et vu le regard de son père, abasourdi, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, mais Raiponce n'en avait que faire.

 

Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle se taisait, qu'elle ne disait rien et qu'elle regardait Belle de loin, en silence, et maintenant, c'en était trop.

 

«  Je l'aime, et ce, depuis toujours, seulement, je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire, parce que c'est Belle, et… oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment  _ elle _ la Bête ? C'est elle le monstre, la sœur maléfique, la meurtrière ? »

 

M aintenant,  c'est tout son corps entier qui tremble, et il est certain qu'elle pleure aussi, parce que les larmes lui bouchent la vue maintenant, et elle ne voit plus rien, et tout s'effondre à nouveau autour d'elle, comme quand sa mère est morte, et la seule chose qu'elle peut se dire, c'est que  _ ce n'est pas juste _ . 

 

S on père la serre dans ses bras, et elle s'y réfugie, à nouveau, comme avant, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, et ce n'est que là qu'elle comprend à quel point elle a besoin de son père.

 

Et elle ne dit rien de plus, elle ne se plaint pas, parce que,  _ bordel _ , son père souffre autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus.  Et parce que son ami, le roi, a pour fille un monstre,  qu'il va mal perdre, enfin, il l'a peut-être même déjà perdue, et Raiponce se demande qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire.

 

« Elle ne se contrôle pas, dans ces moments là… Elle est la Bête, c'est vrai, mais elle est surtout quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas  _ elle _ , Raiponce.  Ne pense jamais que Belle est ce monstre assoiffé de sang. »

 

L'espace d'un instant, Raiponce se demande si elle est réellement un monstre, ou pas, et si oui ou non  la Bête n'est rien d'autre que cette meurtrière que tout le monde craint.

 

Elle  ne veut pas savoir, elle veut juste savoir comment faire pour libérer Belle de cette entité maléfique.

 

«  Que peut-on faire, papa ? Demanda Raiponce, se détachant de son père, essayant les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. »

 

Et son père lui lança le regard le plus désespéré qu'elle avait jamais vu  dans ses yeux .

 

« Raiponce… Il va falloir qu'on la tue. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Groggy, la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, abasourdie.

 

« Non… Non, papa, on ne peut pas…

 

\-  On n'a pas d'autre choix Raiponce…  La sorcière de la tour a refusé de nous aider, elle dit que le prix à payer serait sûrement trop élevé, et que… que seule la mort pourrait nous délivrer d'elle.

 

\- Mais, en tuant la Bête, on tuera aussi Belle, pas vrai ?

 

\- Malheureusement… Raiponce, on doit la stopper, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

\- Ne pourrait-on pas l'enfermer ? Dire à Belle la vérité ?

 

\- Cela ne changerait rien… Elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler, même en connaissant la vérité, et ses pouvoirs grandissent de plus en plus…  S'enfuir de sa cellule ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant Raiponce, en un claquement de doigt, la Bête serait dehors. Et l'autre problème, c'est qu'en l'enfermant, on risque de la pousser à se réveiller.

 

\- On ne peut donc rien faire, sauf la mener à la mort ? Mais… Belle est innocente !S'insurgea Raiponce. Elle ne mérite pas la mort.

 

\- Et ce jeune homme qui s'est suicidé parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne méritait pas non plus de mourir. »

 

Raiponce pâlit.

 

« Papa, de quoi parles-tu ? »

 

Le conseiller soupira.

 

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle ne savait rien.

 

« Elle a embrassé un garçon, un jour. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement,  sous son charme, c'est sa magie qui l'a fait. La beauté de Belle est ensorcelante, et empoisonnée, aussi. Quand elle a dit à son père qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il s'est pendu.  Si jamais tu l'embrassais, je pense qu'il t'arriverai la même chose.

 

\-  Sauf que moi, papa, je suis déjà amoureuse d'elle. Et que je sais déjà que c'est sans issue.

 

\-  Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

 

\- Papa, même si quelque chose a jamais pu être possible, maintenant, cela ne l'est plus. Elle va mourir, et je vais la perdre, ou bien elle va devenir la Bête pour toujours, ce ne sera plus la Belle que je connais, et là encore, je vais la perdre. »

 

Son père lui envoya un regard navré.

 

« Je suis désolé Raiponce. »

 

_§§§§_

 

 _I_ _l faut que ce soit moi,_ _avait_ _dit_ _Raiponce_. _Parce qu'elle me connaît, que je la connais, et parce qu'elle me fait confiance, et qu'elle ne se méfiera pas_.

 

_Tu es sure que tu pourras ? Lui demanda le roi. Tu l'aimes peut-être trop pour réussir à faire cela._

 

_C'est justement parce que je l'aime que je me refuse à la laisser disparaître derrière la Bête. Et parce que je veux pouvoir lui dire au revoir._

 

_§§§§_

 

Raiponce  aurait aimé pouvoir  s'arracher le cœur, à l'instant même.

 

Cela  aurait été beaucoup plus simple de cette manière… 

 

Elle et Belle marchaient ensemble,  après un bal, et Raiponce commençait aussi à comprendre que oui, c'était normal que beaucoup de gens aient sombré face à elle.

 

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser, maintenant, et en fait, elle s'en fichait totalement désormais, que son amour soit réciproque ou pas, que Belle soit la Bête ou pas, elle se fichait de tout, parce que aujourd'hui, la princesse allait mourir.

 

Peu importe que  l a magie de la princesse soit maléfique, et qu'elle la fasse désespérément tomber amoureux d'elle, parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà, et de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

 

« Je t'aime Belle, lui murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. »

 

Et quand Belle l'embrassa en retour, souriant, lui murmura nt qu'elle aussi l'aimait, elle sentit une joie et une tristesse égale l'envahir.

 

Se saisissant d'une lame cachée dans sa robe, elle l'enfonça directement dans le cœur de son amie, et elle lui sourit douloureusement.

 

« Je suis désolée Belle… je t'aime, mais c'était le seul moyen. »

 

La Bête était morte, et ils avaient gagné, c'est vrai, mais à quel prix ?

 

Au cours de sa longue et douloureuse vie qui suivit, la jeune femme ne retomba plus jamais amoureuse de personne.


	7. OS 6 Partie 2 : Éloigner les ombres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Prend place au moment où Rumplestiltskin dit à Raiponce qu'il faut tuer Belle pour tuer la Bête. Et cette fois-ci, Raiponce n'est pas d'accord et change les choses. Parce que Belle mérite d'être sauvée.

La jeune femme lança un regard offusqué à son père.

 

« Hors de question papa.

 

\- Raiponce, s'il te plaît, c'est le seul moyen.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est mon amie, la seule que j'ai, la seule qu'il me reste, je l'aime, papa ! Je ne la laisserais pas mourir !

 

\- Alors, tu serais prête à laisser des gens mourir pour pouvoir la laisser en vie ?

 

\- Je ne veux pas la sacrifier ! Elle ne mérite pas de mourir, tout comme les habitants de ce royaume, je le sais papa. Pourquoi devrions-nous la détruire _elle_ , pour les sauver _eux_  ?

 

\- Quelle solution as-tu dans ce cas-là ?

 

\- La sorcière de la tour. Moi elle m'écoutera peut-être.

 

\- Raiponce, c'est de la folie ! La sorcière ne voudra jamais…

 

\- Je dois essayer ! Et si j'échoue, hé bien soit, on en arrivera aux dernières extrémités. Mais pas avant. »

 

Rumplestiltskin soupira, avant de hocher la tête.

 

« Très bien Raiponce… On va essayer. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La tour de la sorcière était tout sauf accueillante, en fait, la jeune femme, trouvant porte close, fut forcée d'escalader la tour en question, plus ou moins à mains nues, s'aidant des creux et des aspérités présents sur les pierres.

 

Cela prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps, deux ou trois heures, en fait, la jeune femme manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, ne parvenant à s'en sortir que en restant fixée sur son objectif : sauver Belle.

 

Il y avait une fenêtre d'ouverte dans la tour, lui permettant d'y entrer, et Raiponce poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'elle cessait de voir le vide au dessous d'elle.

 

Bien, au moins, ça, c'était fait…

 

En fait, son soulagement cessa à l'instant même où elle aperçut la sorcière.

 

Cette dernière était en ce moment même assise sur un fauteuil, en train de lire un quelconque livre obscur de magie noire, semblant presque l'attendre.

 

Un frisson glacé parcouru le dos de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit le regard de la sorcière se poser sur elle. Ce fut pire encore lorsque la vieille femme se mit à lui sourire d'un air entendu, comme si elle savait déjà ce que l'autre allait lui demander.

 

Comme si elle avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

 

La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté, tentant avec peine de réussir à dire quelque chose, n'y arrivant pas au premier abord.

 

Et ce pour une simple raison.

 

Elle était terrifiée.

 

Mais elle ne devait pas rester bloquée sur ça, sur sa peur, sur cette peur que la sorcière lui inspirait, parce qu'elle devait sauver Belle.

 

« Je me nomme Raiponce, annonça-t-elle. Je suis la fille de Rumplestiltskin, conseiller du roi de ce royaume. Et je suis venue implorer votre aide pour sauver une de mes amie, Belle. Elle est la Bête, et elle est en danger. Parce que c'est _elle_ le danger. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour la sauver, je vous en pris.

 

\- Je sais déjà qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es là. Je sais aussi que j'ai déjà dit à ton père que je ne vous aiderais pas, et que…

 

\- Je sais qu'il y a un prix à payer ! Et je le payerais, soyez-en sure ! »

 

La sorcière lui offrit un sourire compatissant, voyant dans son regard plus que ce que Raiponce voulait bien montrer dans ses paroles. Elle y voyait l'amour que la jeune femme ressentait pour la princesse, cet amour qu'elle croyait encore plus impossible, maintenant qu'elle savait quelles ombres étaient en elle.

 

La jeune femme face à elle était désespérée, et prête à tout, même au pire.

 

Elle aurait donné son sang, sa vie, _son âme_ , pour sauver Belle, et elle semblait se ficher complètement des conséquences.

 

Et la sorcière n'avait maintenant aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas que la princesse reste en vie, et avait prévu qu'elle finirait par être tuée, et ainsi, la Bête n'existerait plus, et le royaume serait en paix.

 

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'une jeune femme amoureuse, qui refuserait de se laisser abattre.

 

Et puis, soudain, elle se mit à sourire.

 

Cette gamine lui plaisait, et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle allait l'aider.

 

Peut-être qu'elle serait prête à se battre contre le monstre qui prenait possession de Belle.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ce sera difficile, dangereux, et vous n'en réchapperez peut-être pas.

 

\- Peu importe, répondit Raiponce en haussant les épaules, comme si sa propre vie n'avait aucune importance. Que dois-je faire ? »

 

La sorcière de la tour lui tendit une fiole remplie d'une étrange potion.

 

« Buvez cela une fois que vous serez rentrée au château. Cela vous amènera dans le monde des rêves, là bas, vous pourrez affronter la Bête, et en la tuant, vous sauverez votre chère princesse. »

 

Prudente, Raiponce prit la fiole entre ses mains, avant de regarder l'autre femme avec méfiance.

 

« Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ?

 

\- Vous êtes venue ici, vous avez escaladée ma tour, vous avez déjà risqué votre vie pour celle que vous aimez. Quand Raiponce la regarda avec surprise, la sorcière sourit. Oui, je le sais, vous êtes bien trop transparente ma chère. Alors oui, je pense que vous le méritez. »

 

Raiponce avait vraiment envie d'y croire, mais elle avait toujours peur de se faire piéger.

 

« Dites-moi, demanda la sorcière, pensez-vous réellement qu'elle en vaut la peine ?

 

\- Bien sûr que oui !

 

\- Alors dans ce cas là, vous y arriverez, très chère. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La sorcière n'avait pas menti.

 

C'était sans doute cela le plus surprenant, si l'on oubliait bien sûr l'aspect du monde des rêves.

 

S'armant de courage, Raiponce partit affronter la Bête, et, après un combat acharné, elle la vainquit enfin.

 

Il y eut du sang, des larmes, de la colère aussi, parce que c'était une partie de Belle que Raiponce était en train de détruire, mais elle le fit en pensant à la princesse, au fait que ce n'était que ainsi qu'elle allait pouvoir redevenir elle-même.

 

Et enfin, elle finit par y arriver.

 

Alors, lorsque la Bête mourra enfin, elle et Belle vécurent heureuses ensemble, pour toujours.

 

(Enfin, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, en tout cas.)


	8. OS 7 : Une histoire sans fin.

**Pairings :** **Petra/Toby. Belle/** **OFC** **.** **Prend appui sur le poème de fin du roman** **Beauté** **, centré sur la sorcière de la tour.**

 

_Un sourire monte aux lèvres de la sorcière dans sa tour,_

_Combien d'hommes envoûtés par ses quenouilles, ses rouets ?_

_Oh comme les mortels sont facilement mystifiés !_

_Et Belle allait dormir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…_

 

_Maudite deux fois, par le fuseau et par sa nature,_

_Seul peut sauver la princesse, l'amour le plus pur._

 

_Les royaumes changeront ; viendront la peur et les guerres,_

_Belle dormira pendant cent années entières._

_La sorcière ignore ce qu'il adviendra ce jour ;_

_Mais elle croit aux promesses des baisers d'amour…_

 

_Contes des Royaumes,_ Beauté , « La fin… ou le commencement ? »

 

Vivre à deux dans un château complètement vide  (si l'on exceptait la princesse mourante endormie dans sa chambre, et dont le sang ne cessait de couler, ainsi que tout les autres habitants également endormis, sous le coup du sort) pouvait avoir quelque chose de très déroutant au premier abord.

 

On ne pouvait pas dire que Toby et Petra s'étaient réellement adaptés vite à la situation.

 

On se serait presque cru dans un château ordinaire, en fait, les choses continuaient plus ou moins à être normal mis à part  le fait  que personne d'autre qu'eux n'y habitait, mais malgré tout, c'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé.

 

Et lentement, tout doucement, Toby et Petra apprenaient à vivre là, ensemble, seuls, le reste du monde semblant comme mort, ou à la rigueur, endormi.

 

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le château, et ça leur convenait très bien, en fait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pour dire la vérité, Petra n'avait jamais connu Belle.

 

Elle ne l'avait rencontrée personnellement, ne lui avait jamais parlé, pas même le jour où elle, le prince et le chasseur (enfin, surtout le chasseur, pour dire la vérité) avaient sauvé la jeune souveraine.

 

Contrairement au prince, et tout comme le chasseur, elle n'était pas tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme, même si apprendre la vérité quant à sa nature l'avait elle aussi horrifiée.

 

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'aller dans la chambre de la jeune femme endormie, et, si il n'y avait pas toujours le sang s'écoulant de son doigt piqué par la quenouille pour le lui rappeler, elle oublierait sans doute que la reine face à elle était bel et bien en train de mourir.

 

Et, à chaque fois, elle devait résister à la tentation qui la saisissait de faire ce que le chasseur avait autrefois commis l'erreur de faire, la soigner, et stopper le sang qui s'écoulait, et la sauver, empêcher sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus blanche de pâlir davantage.

 

Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

 

Elle lui parlait, en silence, n'ayant aucune réponse face à elle.

 

Elle aurait aimé que les choses puissent être différentes.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra était heureuse.

 

Elle était loin de sa chère mère-grand, qui elle, avait retrouvé son père, et elle était dans château où aucune vie n'était présente, sauf avec elle et Toby.

 

Le loup-garou dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

 

Elle allait passer cent ans avec lui, ici, sans vieillir, et cela lui allait, parce qu'ils allaient vivre heureux ensemble, elle le savait pertinemment.

 

Ils étaient déjà heureux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Toby lui parlait parfois de sa vie, d'avant, celle qu'il avait eu, avant que la sorcière ne lui jette son sortilège, qui l'avait changé en loup-garou, et elle, elle lui parlait de son enfance.

 

Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre peu à peu, et leur lien grandissait de plus en plus.

 

Le fait est que oui, avec quelqu'un comme Toby, les cent ans allaient vite passer.

 

Oh, et le château était _immense_ , aussi, et il y avait de nombreuses salles à explorer, chose que les deux amoureux ne se privèrent pas de faire, dans les premiers jours, mais aussi dans les années qui suivirent.

 

(En fait, pendant les cent années qui suivirent, les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour faire l'amour dans presque toutes les salles du château, si l'on exceptait bien entendu la chambre de la princesse elle-même, ou encore celles qui étaient occupées par certains habitants du château.)

 

Petra pensait à Rumplestiltskin, son arrière-arrière-grand-père, et aussi à Raiponce, son arrière-grand-mère, et elle se demandait comment les choses se passaient pour eux deux.

 

Elle savait qu'ils étaient heureux, le père et la fille qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés cent ans après leur séparation.

 

Elle les avait perdus pour toujours, elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, c'est vrai, et elle le regrettait un peu, mais tout allait bien pour eux, mais de plus, Raiponce n'avait plus besoin d'elle désormais.

 

Et, au moins, elle avait permis à ces deux-là de se revoir, et Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas été forcé de rester ici, seul ou presque, pendant cent autres longues années, comme il l'avait presque entièrement fait avant.

 

_§§§§§_

 

Cela faisait désormais trente années qu'il se trouvaient ici, et aucun d'eux n'avait réellement senti le temps passer.

 

Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas, et plus les années avaient passé, plus Petra s'était avec terreur dit que la mort se rapprochait de plus en plus des membres de sa chère famille, ceux qui lui restaient, en tout cas.

 

Et puis, vingt ans après leur arrivée ici, depuis que le sort s'était lancé, elle avait su.

 

Elle l'avait senti, au plus profond de son être.

 

Ils étaient morts, à présent.

 

Et, même si elle savait que cela allait arriver, même si elle avait bien conscience que c'était dans l'ordre de choses, elle pleura ce jour-là, pendant des heures, réconfortée par Toby, qui ne cessait de lui dire que ça allait aller.

 

Et, même s'il lui fallut du temps, _beaucoup_ de temps, elle parvint à guérir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cent ans passèrent.

 

Cent ans à être ensemble, tout les deux, seuls au monde, loin du monde, cent ans sans que rien n'arrive, ne se passe, ne change.

 

Cent ans passèrent, et même plus, en fait, et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

 

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

 

La princesse continuait de perdre du sang, elle n'était pas encore morte, en fait, plus ils y pensaient, plus ils se disaient qu'elle allait dormir pour toujours.

 

Elle ne mourrait pas, jamais, et jamais les habitants du château ne seraient délivrés du sortilège.

 

Eux, ils pouvaient fuir, s'ils le voulaient, et être libérés du sort, mais cela ne serait pas le cas des habitants, coincés ici pour toujours.

 

Cette constatation les laissa horrifiés.

 

Bonus/fin alternative (parce que je me refuse à laisser l'histoire se finir comme ça.)

 

**ND'A :** **Prend appui sur la fin du poème :**

 

_Les royaumes changeront ; viendront la peur et les guerres,_

_Belle dormira pendant cent années entières._

_La sorcière ignore ce qu'il adviendra ce jour ;_

_Mais elle croit aux promesses des baisers d'amour…_

 

Quand ils eurent compris que les cent ans s'étaient écoulés, les deux jeunes gens ne surent que faire. Le sang maudit de la jeune reine cessa enfin de couler, mais elle ne mourra pas, elle ne se réveilla pas.

 

Alors, ils attendirent.

 

Et un jour, elle vint.

 

Jeune fille aux cheveux roux, couverte de poussière et de sang (pas le sien. Apparemment, dans le monde au-delà du château, une guerre avait fait rage, désormais finie), épuisée et les yeux cerclés de cernes, bien loin du prince charmant au cheval blanc bien fringant et superbe dont on parlait dans les contes.

 

(En même temps, c'était pas plus mal, la dernière fois qu'un prince s'était mêlé de cette histoire, ça s'était mal terminée.)

 

Elle s'appelait Anna.

 

Elle ne dit rien, enfin, pas grand-chose, aux deux amoureux, se contentant de se diriger vers la chambre de la reine.

 

Elle parla de rencontre dans les rêves, quelques années plus tôt, de discussion, d'attache, _d'âme_ _sœur_ , de certitude de connaître l'autre sans même l'avoir rencontré, et Petra et Toby la crurent, bien sûr, puisqu'ils avaient été dans le même cas, en quelque sorte.

 

Elle se pencha sur Belle, et elle l'embrassa.

 

Puis, la reine ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit.

 

« Je t'attendais, murmura-t-elle. »


	9. OS 8 : Ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemie.

**Warnings :** Lemon, Mind Control,  dubious con s ent et meurtre + cannibalisme. 

 

**Pairings :** **Toby/Petra. Belle/Petra (Dubious content).**

 

P etra était en train de trembler.

 

Pas vraiment de peur, mais plutôt à cause de la tension que cette situation provoquait en elle.

 

Ils allaient bientôt tuer la reine.

 

_ Elle _ allait tuer la reine, Belle, la souveraine aimée de tous, la  _ Bête _ , celle qui avait déjà tant tué, celle qui buvait du sang, celle qui était un monstre sans le savoir.

 

Bientôt, elle allait entrer dans la chambre de la reine endormie (mais pas encore d'un sommeil éternel, ça, ce serait après, pour plus tard) lui piquer le doigt, et la faire mourir, une agonie qui durerait pas moins de cent ans.

 

Tenant la quenouille entre les mains, se trouvant encore sur le pas de la porte,  elle adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant à Toby, son cher Toby, son loup-garou, qu'elle aimait tant, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle entra.

 

E lle ferma la porte, ne voulant pas  que quelqu'un  entre dans la pièce pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire (le comble aurait justement été que la présence de quelqu'un ne les empêche d'achever leur tâche, si près du but qu'ils étaient). 

 

Puis elle balaya du regard l'entièreté de la pièce, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et Belle dans la chambre.

 

Elle  eut un s o upir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'en était rien, puis, elle s'assit  sur le fauteuil juste à côté du lit où reposait la reine, dormant paisiblement. 

 

P etra n'avait droit qu'à quelques minutes pour lancer le sort, avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et ne surgisse dans la chambre de la reine, et n'arrête tout.

 

Mais, étant encore éreintée par tout les événements qui avaient pu se passer auparavant, dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle ait eu seulement le temps de souffler, elle se donna quelques secondes, avant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

 

Et puis, soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

 

Belle ouvrit les yeux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra pâlit à l'instant même, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la reine se relevait légèrement, ouvrant lentement les yeux, avec un air fat i gué.

 

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la fatigue en question s'évanouisse, et que le regard de la jeune femme change, tout comme sa couleur de cheveux, révélant ainsi la prése n ce de la Bête.

 

_ Oh non,  _ pensa Petra effarée.  _ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai s … _

 

Avec un air désespéré sur le visage, Petra se leva à son tour, brandissant  la quenouille entre ses mains, tentant une dernière fois de s'en servir contre la sorcière, avant que la Bête ne l'immobilise, d'un seul geste, d'un seul sort.

 

L'horreur et la culpabilité  étaient clairement visibles sur le visage terrifié de la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Hurler n'aurait servi à rien,  à part rameuter pour rien tout le château, et l'on penserait alors que c'était elle qui avait agressé Belle, et dans ce cas là, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa propre peau, ou de celle des autres.

 

Elle pensa au chasseur, à Rumplestiltskin, au prince, qui fuyaient en ce moment même loin du château et du sort, mais elle pensa aussi à Toby, qui attendait en cet instant qu'elle plonge la reine et le reste du royaume (eux deux exceptés) dans un sommeil centenair e .

 

Un horrible rictus retroussa les lèvres de la Bête, qui se délectait de toute évidence du spectacle face à elle.  Elle baissa la main, se dégageant ensuite des couvertures, alors que Petra commençait lentement à suffoquer, réalisant peu à peu toutes les implications de son erreur. 

 

E lle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, la quenouille désormais complètement inutile pendait à son bras, bras qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus réussir à bouger, et sa respiration s’accéléra quand elle vit la Bête sortir avec lenteur de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  Bonjour ma chère Petra, susurra la reine, avec une intonation qui fit frissonner la jeune femme ensorcelée. Hé bien, tu me sembles être très occupée, dis-moi. Occupée à vouloir, quoi… me tuer ? M'endormir ? »

 

Elle  se rapprocha de Petra, victorieuse, conquérante, pleine de certitude, et Petra se mit à pleurer.

 

Avec une douceur presque obscène, au vu de la situation dans laquelle les deux femmes se trouvaient, elle passa la main sur la joue de la prisonnière, essuyant ses larmes, et elle posa ses lèvres sur l'autre joue de Petra, buvant ses larmes.

 

Puis, elle s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme, et avisa la quenouille enchantée qu'elle portait toujours.

 

« Et je pense que maintenant, je peux m'occuper de cela », fit-elle en détruisant la quenouille, la réduisant en cendre, d'une simple mais efficace boule de feu.

 

Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent.

 

I ls avaient  _ perdu _ , désormais, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

 

_§§§§_

 

La Bête s'amusait beaucoup en ce moment.

 

Voir cette jeune femme (ravissante qui plus est) face à elle, en larmes, désespérée,  _ brisée _ , avait un côté extrêmement jouissif.

 

Et maintenant, à elle de changer les choses.

 

Petra sursauta en sentant  la bouche de la Bête se poser sur la sienne, presque avec douceur.

 

Dans d'autres circonstances, sans la magie pour l'empêcher de fuir, elle l'aurait bien évidemment repoussée, Bête ou pas Bête, parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Toby, que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait être,  et qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes.

 

Sau f que là, elle était coincée, elle pensa un temps à mordre la lèvre de la reine afin de l'écarter d'elle, mais cela ne changerait rien, et cela risquait surtout de l'énerver encore plus.

 

Petra sentit l'emprise du sort se desserrer quelque peu, lui permettant de bouger la tête.

 

Et surtout, d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

En effet, après quelques secondes,  sentant toujours la bouche de la Bête contre la sienne, elle ouvrit la bouche,  et là… 

 

Là, tout changea, et elle répondit au baiser, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

 

Puis, alors que le sortilège que la Bête avait jeté sur elle, elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, haletante.

 

_ Oh bordel _ , fut la seule pensée cohérente qui parvint à se former dans son esprit, et en fait, ce fut comme si les baisers qu'elle avait déjà échangés avec Toby n'avaient jamais existé, comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre eux deux, comme si ils n'avaient couché ensemble, parce que ce baiser dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu auparavant.

 

Et la Bête se mit à sourire.

 

« Bien… Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer à nous amuser. »

 

Petra ne savait pas ce que la Bête  entendait par « s'amuser », mais cela lui faisait peur.

 

Et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'ennui (ou l'avantage, selon le point du vue)  de la magie de la Bête, c'est que celle-ci était très puissante, et aussi très pernicieuse, et qu'elle permettait à la jeune sorcière d'exercer un contrôle mental sur ses victimes.

 

Propriété qui allait lui être très utile ce soir, et qu'elle comptait bien utiliser sur la jeune Petra, qui ne pouvait déjà plus s'échapper, et qui, bientôt, ne le voudrait même plus.

 

Et Petra commençait peu à peu à en sentir les effets sur elle, surtout lorsque la Bête sembla lui paraître de plus en plus séduisante, sans même qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

 

Et puis, soudain, elle pâlit, comprenant l'atroce vérité.

 

«  Tu m'as embrassé e  ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Tu m'as fait ce que tu as fait au prince !  Tu m'as ensorcelée.  Tu… tu m'as…  Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! »

 

La Bête eut un autre sourire.

 

« N'oublie pas Petra, je suis la Bête ! Fit-elle avec théâtralité.  C'est comme cela que je fonctionne, que ma magie marche. C'est ce que je  fais de mieux.  Bon, maintenant, et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre,  et que tu venais me rejoindre là, dit-elle en désignant le grand lit du regard. »

 

Et, étonnement, sans même qu'elle le veuille, Petra ressentit une excitation malsaine l'envahir à cette simple idée, et elle obéit immédiatement.

 

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et la terreur qui envahissait son visage et son regard  témoignaient assez de l'horreur de la situation.

 

Et  pourtant, une part d'elle aimait ça.

 

Et elle se haïssait pour cela, elle haïssait la Bête  de lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses contradictoires, ce désir qu'elle ne comprenait pas et surtout, qu'elle ne  _ contrôlait _ pas.

 

Et pourtant, lorsque la Bête l'embrassa à nouveau, elle poussa un rugissement animal, et y répondit avec fougue.

 

Petra laissa ses mains se balader où elles voulaient, plus précisément su tout le corps de la jeune reine, qui approuva en ronronnant de plaisir, et Petra commença à oublier qu'elle se trouvait face à une reine sanguinaire.

 

Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait encore, et qu'elle s'en foutait juste.

 

Elle ne protesta même pas quand la reine la plaqua contre le lit, se contentant d'apprécier le geste.

 

Appréciant ses mains sur son corps peu à peu dénudé, ses caresses, et les soupirs qu'elle tirait d'elle.

 

Le sourire de la Bête se fit carnassier face à une Petra qui n'attendait qu'une chose : se faire dévorer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra était en train de réviser son jugement : les amusements de la reine lui plaisaient  _ beaucoup _ , en fin de compte.

 

La jeune femme n'avait désormais plus de doute, et elle poussa un autre gémissement de plaisir en sentant le corps nu et superbe de la souveraine se frotter contre le sien.

 

C'était parfait.

 

La Bête l'embrassa à nouveau, renforçant encore l'emprise du sort sur la jeune femme, qui était véritablement en train de perdre la tête.

 

Et si l'autre femme n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

 

La reine plongea son regard lubrique dans le sien,  descendant peu à peu sa tête, passant de ses seins à son ventre, jusqu'à engouffrer sa tête entre les cuisses de la jeune femme… 

 

_§§§§_

 

Rumplestiltskin comprit que tout était perdu en voyant Petra se diriger vers lui et les autres, accompagnée de Toby, tenu en laisse, et de Belle étant bien vivante,  et réveillée qui plus est, et étant devenue la Bête, à nouveau.

 

«  Gardes, arrêtez les ! » Ordonna la jeune reine, les soldats se pressant d'exécuter cet ordre, se saisissant de Rumplestiltskin, du chasseur, et puis du prince.

 

La reine s'approcha de ce dernier en souriant.

 

« Hé bien mon mignon, je ne te plais plus, c'est cela ? Peu importe, murm ur a-t-elle en offrant un regard ple i n de luxure à Petra, qui y répondit, j' a i trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer. »

 

Le regard de Rumplestiltskin se remplit d'horreur en comprenant le désastre qui s'annonçait. Petra était sous le charme vénéneux de la reine, et eux ne pouvaient rien faire.

 

Ils avaient  _ perdu _ .

 

Belle (ou plutôt, ce qu'elle était devenu) se dirigea vers le vieil homme, et lui sourit.

 

« On dirait bien que mon père a placé sa confiance dans la mauvaise personne, susurra-t-elle à celui qu'elle aimait autrefois appeler son oncle. Quel dommage pour lui et pour vous… mais pas pour moi en tout cas ! Enfermez les au cachot, sauf celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Toby du regard. Celui-ci, je le garde pour moi et ma nouvelle amie. »

 

Et vu son regard mauvais, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le pauvre loup-garou.

 

_§§§§_

 

La suite ne le démentit pas.

 

Le pauvre jeune homme impuissant fut attaché contre un mur, voyant avec horreur la femme qu'il aimait partager de long baisers langoureux avec celle qui allait, justement, tout détruire.

 

« Petra, je t'en pris, arrête ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré. Ce n'est pas toi !

 

\- Oh, bien sûr que si, fit Petra avec un sourire qui n'était plus le sien. Ou du moins, c'est la nouvelle moi. Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Demanda-t-elle à son ancien amant, avec un air faussement candide. »

 

Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

 

« Je t'en supplie, Petra, mon amour, réveille toi ! L'implora-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, espérant encore, sans doute, pouvoir la faire revenir du bon côté. »

 

(Peut-être aurait-il pu, avec un baiser du véritable amour, s'il avait pu l'embrasser, et faire que Petra se souvienne.

 

Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue.)

 

« Ton _amour_  ? Demanda Petra scandalisée. Mais enfin, c'est _elle_ , mon amour ! Lança-t-elle en offrant un regard d'adoration à la reine. Je l'aime, elle, et personne d'autre ! Et surtout pas toi. »

 

Sentant la main de la reine se poser aussitôt entre ses cuisses à cette réplique, Petra ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

 

« Ma reine… murmura-t-elle, éperdue. »

 

Et le pauvre Toby ne put qu'assister à cela.

 

Une fois que la reine eut fini de caresser Petra, elle lui dit :

 

« Maintenant… tue le. »

 

Et la jeune femme s'exécuta, malgré les hurlements de Toby, et la reine se baigna dans le sang de cette première victime de Petra, qui, le visage couvert de sang, se joignit à elle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Aller dans la tour de la sorcière ne leur prit que peu de temps, tout comme la tuer, et, une fois qu'elle fut morte, les deux femmes mangèrent son cœur, qui leur permettrait de rester jeunes et belles à jamais.

 

À nouveau couverte de sang, la Bête fit s'allonger sa proie sur le sol, proie qui était plus que consentante, alors que la reine l'embrassait, dans un baiser qui avait le goût du sang.

 

Et soudain, Petra se mit à sourire.


	10. OS 9 : Une erreur qu'il ne faut en aucun cas commettre.

« Je viens avec vous, affirma Raiponce à son arrière-petite-fille, au chasseur, et au prince, les prenant tout trois par surprise.

 

\- Quoi ? Non, mère-grand, c'est hors de question.

 

\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Petra, cet endroit est… il est dangereux. Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir, mieux que quiconque, en fait, murmura-t-elle.

 

\- Alors, vous y êtes déjà allé ? Demanda le prince, surpris. »

 

Raiponce hocha la tête.

 

« La forêt, au-delà de celle-ci, il y a un château… J'y ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie, il y a longtemps. »

 

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

 

« Mais, enfin, c'est impossible… On dit que le château est abandonné depuis des siècles. »

 

La vieille femme eut un sourire douloureux.

 

« Pas depuis des siècles, le contredit-elle. Depuis presque cent ans… Et ce depuis que la princesse Belle a été maudite, il y a longtemps.

 

\- La princesse Belle ? Demanda le prince, intéressé. Mais, qui est-elle donc ? »

 

Il déchanta très rapidement en écoutant la vieille femme parler longuement, lui racontant tout ce que Belle était, à savoir la Bête.

 

« Mais, votre père, il n'est jamais revenu vous chercher ? Pour quelle raison ? L'interrogea le chasseur, intrigué par son histoire.

 

\- Je n'en sais rien… Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné, mais, en en apprenant plus sur la magie, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était un peu plus complexe que cela… la magie de la quenouille, le sortilège qu'il a jeté… est supposé durer cent ans… Au bout de ces cents années, Belle mourra.

 

\- Oh mais c'est terrible ! S'exclama le prince. Pauvre princesse, se lamenta-t-il, et rien que le son et le ton de sa voix donnèrent envie au chasseur de lui en coller une, ça et son discours qui prenait même pas en compte la souffrance de Raiponce, qui était tout autant une victime que la princesse.

 

\- Ainsi donc, comprit le chasseur avec effroi, vous n'avez pas vu votre père depuis bientôt cent ans. »

 

La main de Raiponce trembla légèrement face à ce rappel, et de toute évidence, elle aurait sans doute voulu oublier ce détail, et elle hocha la tête.

 

« Oui, c'est exact. Et il me manque toujours autant qu'à l'époque, et c'est pour cela que je veux venir avec vous. Pour le revoir, peut-être, s'il vit toujours. On ne sait jamais, le magie de la malédiction l'a très probablement maintenant en vie. »

 

Le chasseur se demanda si cela pouvait aussi être le cas de sa santé mental, ou si le pauvre homme avait fini par perdre la raison à force de vivre seul, mais par délicatesse, il n'en parla pas.

 

Se contentant d'accorder à la fille du conseiller ce qu'elle voulait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le regard de Raiponce était empli de nostalgie, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du palais, et sembla comme se briser lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le château.

 

« C'est incroyable ce que cet endroit m'a manqué, leur confia-t-elle. Avant c'était ma maison, moi et mon père nous y étions heureux, avant que… avant que les jours sombres ne commencent, et que Belle ne devienne… ce qu'elle est devenue. Après cela, nous sommes partis, parce que mon père ne voulait pas que je sois exposée à sa noirceur.

 

\- Elle était ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Petra avec douceur, se demandant encore pourquoi sa mère-grand ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela avant.

 

\- Oui… et même plus que cela. »

 

Les trois jeunes gens se stoppèrent immédiatement, Petra étant plus ou moins choquée d'entendre son arrière-grand-mère lui parler comme ça de ce qui devait sans doute être son première amour, tandis que le chasseur et le prince la regardaient avec surprise.

 

« Vous l'aimiez, c'est ça ? Fit le prince, étant pour une fois un peu moins rentre dedans que d'habitude.

 

\- Oui. Et elle aussi, je crois… Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation, confia-t-elle avec regret. »

 

Un profond silence régna alors entre eux quatre, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le château.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ne faites surtout pas ça ! Hurla Raiponce en direction du prince et du chasseur, tout deux aux côtés de Belle, semblant comme vouloir la réveiller. »

 

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard confus, semblant comme lentement se rappeler que non, ils n'étaient pas là pour cela.

 

« Oh, hum, désolé, marmonna le chasseur d'un air contrit. Je ne sais ce qui m'est arrivé, je…

 

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit Raiponce avec bienveillance. Je pense que, même endormie, la magie de Belle a toujours un effet sur les autres. Mais maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que vous éloigniez d'elle, si possible.

 

\- Je pense en effet que cela serait la meilleure des solutions, fit alors une voix sèche, résonnant juste de derrière eux. »

 

Ils se retournèrent tout quatre, voyant alors un homme armé d'une arbalète, pointée vers eux, vêtu d'un manteau rouge, et accompagné par un homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

 

« Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous envoie ? Fit Rumplestiltskin (puisque c'était bien lui) ayant un air méfiant sur le visage. »

 

Il semblait prêt à leur tirer dessus, et le chasseur faillit l'attaquer, quand, soudain, il vit le regard de Raiponce, qui paraissait désormais comme étant émerveillée.

 

Et il comprit alors que, de toute évidence, ils se trouvaient face à son père.

 

On fait mieux comme première rencontre…

 

_§§§§_

 

Raiponce souriait.

 

Son père était là, devant elle, bien _vivant_.

 

Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas.

 

Son sourire se ternit, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que, de toute évidence, elle avait beaucoup changé en presque cent ans.

 

Elle n'était plus la gamine de dix-neuf ans et quelque qui était partie avec son père, pour trouver un moyen de soigner Belle.

 

« Papa ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir, et peur, et tendresse, aussi, avec une voix presque enfantine, comme si elle avait peur que son beau rêve ne parte en fumée. »

 

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

 

« Raiponce hoqueta-t-il avec surprise. C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi ? Mais, comment... »

 

Elle partit alors se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse.

 

« C'est une longue histoire papa, lui confia-t-elle, pleurant dans ses bras, heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. »


	11. OS 10 : Mon amie, ma sœur. Partie 1 : Je veux juste une dernière danse.

**Warnings :** **Meurtre.**

 

**Amitié Belle/Raiponce.**

 

La sorcière de la tour fronça les sourcils, profondément ennuyée.

 

Cela, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle n'aimait pas cela.

 

Regardant à nouveau dans son miroir, elle ne put que faire face à la froide et cruelle réalité.

 

Belle, ou plutôt, la Bête, comme on la surnommait désormais, allongée sur son lit, un homme penché sur elle, qui venait tout juste de la réveiller, en retirant la pointe qui se trouvait encore fichée dans son doigt.

 

Et qui, de ce fait, était supposé la garder endormie encore un siècle, jusqu'à sa mort.

 

Sauf que le destin venait tout juste de gravement dévier de sa route initiale.

 

La sorcière pesta, grimaçant face à ce qu'elle voyait, et qui s'était en réalité passé deux heures plus tôt.

 

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

 

Tout ses plans venaient à l'instant même d'être réduits en morceaux.

 

Et pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, elle avait passé le marché avec Rumplestiltskin, en l'échange de sa fille Raiponce, qui désormais vivait dans la tour, avec elle, et commençait bien malgré elle à apprendre la magie.

 

Le vieil homme était reparti, avait maudit Belle et le reste du royaume, et rien n'aurait dû changer avant au moins cent ans.

 

Sauf qu'un certain prince était venu interférer avec une histoire qui ne le regardait pas.

 

La sorcière grimaça de nouveau, réalisant peu à peu qu'elle allait devoir agir dans cette histoire, de façon plus directe, et non pas laisser les choses se faire.

 

Ce qui signifiait envoyer Raiponce aller tuer la Bête, et libérer la jeune femme, qui n'accepterait cela qu'en échange de sa liberté.

 

La vieille femme plusieurs fois centenaire soupira.

 

Dommage, c'était une bonne apprentie.

 

_§§§§_

 

La jeune femme refusa tout d'abord.

 

Et puis, la sorcière lui avait parlé de ce qui allait arriver, si jamais Belle sévissait de nouveau, en tant que la Bête.

 

Et Raiponce avait alors compris qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

 

Cela faisait déjà trois ans que Belle était endormie, trois ans que Raiponce n'était plus là, qu'elle n'était pas revenue à la cour, et de toute évidence, son retour allait faire parler.

 

Mais elle s'en fichait.

 

Peu importe les rumeurs qui allaient probablement courir sur elle à son retour, son cœur se brisait déjà à la simple idée de ce qu'elle allait être obligée de faire, peu lui importaient alors les ragots et autres commentaires que l'on pourrait faire sur elle.

 

Belle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, mais elle était la Bête aussi, un monstre assoiffé de sang.

 

C'était ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les autres, et pour le royaume.

 

Cela ne rendait en aucun cas toute cette histoire moins douloureuse.

 

Raiponce avait vingt-et-un désormais, un an de plus que Belle, et le retour fut assez… perturbant.

 

Parce qu'on la voyait comme la fille du monstre, de celui qui avait maudit la pauvre petite princesse (non, la reine, _la_ _reine_ , alors le roi était mort, est-ce que Belle l'avait tué ? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait), et on la regardait avec méfiance.

 

Et ce, même si Belle l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

 

Mais Raiponce, elle, elle savait.

 

Elle savait ce que son père avait dû sacrifier pour pouvoir sauver son royaume, merde, elle était la _preuve vivante_ de tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé pour eux.

 

Et eux, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un bal allait bientôt être organisé.

 

Un bal auquel Raiponce allait participer, tout comme Belle, bien évidemment.

 

Un bal au cours duquel elle allait devoir tuer son amie, sa sœur.

 

(Elle se détestait déjà.)

 

Mais c'était le seul moyen de protéger le royaume, de protéger Belle d'elle-même, aussi.

 

(Raiponce aurait vraiment voulu qu'il existe un autre moyen.)

 

La soirée fut longue, et magnifique, aussi, et malgré la menace qui pesait plus ou moins sur elle (la menace de la Bête, évidemment) Raiponce parvint à s'amuser un peu.

 

Après tout, cela faisait déjà trois ans que, hormis la sorcière, elle n'avait vu aucun visage humain – aucun qui soit réellement amical, en tout cas.

 

Ainsi, même si elle restait complètement concentrée sur la future tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir, elle tenta malgré tout de ne pas s'ennuyer, avec succès.

 

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus le sourire plus ou forcé, plus ou moins réel, que Raiponce arborait sur le visage, diminuait, alors qu'elle sentait que, bientôt, elle allait devoir agir.

 

Bientôt, elle et Belle seraient seules.

 

Et là, seulement là, elle n'aurait plus le choix.

 

Elle porta un regard discret sur la dague qu'elle portait sur elle, dissimulée, et elle faillit hurler.

 

Cette histoire n'aurait pas de fin heureuse…

 

_§§§§_

 

Elles étaient deux, dans la salle de bal, et c'était comme si elles étaient seules au monde, Raiponce ne pouvant que se sentir soulagée que la Bête ne soit pas montrée.

 

Raiponce avait peur, c'était vrai, mais, lorsque Belle se rapprocha d'elle, elle fit tout pour ne pas le montrer.

 

« Une danse ? Proposa-t-elle à son amie de toujours, comme autrefois, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, avant que la magie de Belle ne se réveille, avant qu'elle ne devienne une femme, et que sa beauté n’ensorcelle tout le monde, hommes comme femmes.

 

Et Belle se mit à sourire.

 

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. »

 

La danse durait déjà depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Raiponce se mit à pleurer.

 

Son amie allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand soudain, sa respiration s'arrêta, et elle lança un regard choqué à Raiponce, qui venait à l'instant même de la poignarder en plein ventre.

 

Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, et Belle regarda son amie avec douleur :

 

« Pour… pourquoi Raiponce ?

 

\- J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, murmura-t-elle avec une demie-certitude, alors que la reine s'écroulait sur le sol. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, répéta-t-elle, s'écroulant à son tour. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils allaient la tuer.

 

Raiponce, une fois son forfait commis, s'était enfuie, en passant par la fenêtre, et elle entendit alors les hurlements des autres.

 

« Trouvez la ! Trouvez la fille de Rumplestiltskin ! Elle a assassiné la reine.

 

\- Je suis désolée Belle, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en sanglot. Mais c'était ta vie contre celle des autres habitants du royaume. Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris. »

 

Et elle et son père, qu'elle retrouva, accompagné d'un loup, s'enfuirent loin du royaume, le plus vite possible.


	12. Partie 2 : La façon dont ils me voient.

_Cinquante ans plus tard_ .

 

Élisa s'étira lentement,  et elle sourit.

 

Ç a allait être une bonne journée.

 

La jeune servante se leva, et, une fois habillée, sortit de sa chambre, pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée de travail.

 

Distraitement, elle passa à côté de la statue qui avait été érigée en l'honneur de la reine Belle, morte des années plus tôt, assassinée par l'infâme Raiponce, fille de Rumplestiltskin, qui n'avait pas ailleurs jamais été retrouvée après cela.

 

En passant devant, comme tout les jours, elle aperçut une étrange femme, assez âgée juste à côté de la statue, et qui était accompagnée d'une autre femme, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, sans doute sa fille.

 

Fille qui semblait la considérer avec curiosité, et qui tenait par ailleurs une  jeune fille par la main , la sienne, semble-t-il. 

 

«  Maman tu comptes vraiment rester planter devant cette statue toute la journée ?

 

\- Si toi et la petite vous comptez rentrer, faites le, tu c o nnais suffisamment bien le chemin du retour jusqu'au village, tu peux y aller. »

 

S a fille hocha la tête, et partit.

 

Élisa se dirigea vers elle, un peu intriguée.

 

«  Excusez-moi… est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

 

\- Oh, non, ne vous en faites pas, fit la vieille femme avec un sourire qui n'était presque pas forcé. Je regardais juste.

 

\- Vous voulez des informations sur la reine Belle ?

 

\-  Oh non, ne vous en faites pas,  répéta-t-elle,  j'en sais suffisamment à ce sujet, fit-elle avec un cynisme qu'Élisa ne comprit pas.

 

\-  Pardon ?

 

\- Je vais plutôt vous retourner la question. Que savez-vous de la reine Belle ? »

 

Et sous le regard inquisiteur de cette femme, Élisa se mit à trembler, un peu.

 

« Hé bien… elle était la fille d'un roi humain et d'une ondine. Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde.  Son père est mort quand elle avait vingt ans, et elle est devenue la reine, une reine aimée de tous. Seulement… 

 

\- Seulement quoi ? Demanda faussement Raiponce, d'une voix rauque, connaissant déjà la réponse.

 

\-  Elle a été d'abord maudite et endormie, maudite par Rumplestiltskin, le conseiller de son père.  Puis, trois ans après, elle a été réveillée par un prince, mais Raiponce, la fille de Rumplestiltskin l'a lâchement assassinée, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. »

 

Et, soudain, sans que  Élisa ne comprenne pourquoi, Raiponce éclata de rire. 

 

D'un rire atrocement  faux,  rauque et cynique.

 

«  Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils ont raconté l'histoire… Et la Bête ? Et les jours sombres ? Et  _l'horreur_  ? Est-ce qu'ils en ont parlé ?

 

\- Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas, madame, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

 

Et Raiponce eut un sourire atrocement effrayant.

 

« Je vais vous raconter la véritable histoire, lui susurra-t-elle. »


	13. Partie 3 : Ce monstre que je ne suis pas.

« Il y a longtemps, dans ce royaume, vivait une petite fille qui était heureuse, qui vivait avec son père, et son amie la princesse. Tout allait bien pour elle, l'avenir semblait radieux, et elle était persuadée que rien ne changerait jamais. Raiponce eut un sourire atrocement cynique. Pauvre petite fille naïve, qui croyait encore que le monde était beau, et qu'il avait encore quelque chose de bien à lui offrir. »

 

Élisa regarda la vieille femme, effarée par son discours, se trouvant désormais glacée, incapable de bouger.

 

« Et pourtant, bientôt, elle allait découvrir que le monde n'était pas si parfait que cela, qu'il le lui paraissait. Oui, ajouta-t-elle avec un air presque rêveur, ce monde qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours avait en réalité quelque chose de très laid en lui. Une noirceur, indécelable au premier abord, et qui se trouvait dans ce que cette enfant considérait comme ce qu'il y avait de plus pur dans le monde : en son amie la princesse.

 

L'enfant grandit, et un jour, son père lui dit que Belle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, et qu'elle devait être stoppée. Qu'elle était maudite, par son sang, et qu'elle était la Bête. Et plus tard, bien plus tard, l'enfant devenue adulte fut forcée de planter une dague dans son amie, dans son cœur, dans le cœur de celle qui lui faisait confiance, et de la tuer. Et son cœur se brisa ce jour-là. _Mon_ cœur fut détruit pour toujours, avoua-t-elle.

 

\- Attendez… Alors, vous êtes Raiponce, c'est ça ? La meurtrière ? S'exclama Élisa, choqua. »

 

Raiponce eut un doux sourire, le premier de siens semblant être vrai.

 

« J'ai beaucoup changé en cinquante ans, confia-t-elle. »

 

Et elle lui parla de la Bête.

 

Expliquant que ce n'était pas elle, le monstre de l'histoire.


	14. OS 11 : The Beast behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Belle/Raiponce. Belle/Rumplestiltskin. Raiponce/Rumplestiltskin. Raiponce/Rumplestiltskin/Belle.
> 
> Warnings : Lemon. Mind Control. Dub!con. Différence d'âge. Inceste (père/fille). Blood drinking. Threesome. Vulgarité. Meurtre (sous-entendu).
> 
> ND'A : UA qui se passe après la mort du père de Belle, mais Rumplestiltskin n'est jamais allé voir la sorcière de la tour pour lui demander son aide. Donc Belle n'a jamais été maudite.

La salle de bal resplendissait,  brillant de mille feux, et sa beauté ne s'était en  aucun cas démentie au cours de la fête, et elle n'avait sans aucun doute  pas d' égal. 

 

O ui, la pièce était magnifique, et l'on pouvait constater, face aux restes de la fête, que cette dernière avait dû être sublime.

 

Et pourtant, Rumplestiltskin n'était pas tranquille.

 

Depuis la mort du roi, peu de choses avaient changé, en somme. La reine Belle gouvernait avec sagesse, secondée par le premier ministre et par Rumplestiltskin, qu'elle avait conservé comme conseiller.

 

Oh, bien sûr, la jeune reine pouvait bien avoir quelques absences, de temps en temps, mais rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

 

C'est ce que l'on aurait pu penser, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, sauf… hé bien, celle-ci.

 

A savoir, la fête évoquée plus tôt, qui, si l'on en croyait ce que Rumplestiltskin avait sous les yeux, était loin d'être terminée, pour la reine, du moins.

 

Il grimaça de dégoût, en comprenant ce que le mot « fête » pouvait bien signifier pour la jeune reine sanguinaire, la Bête, comme certains la nommaient.

 

Et Rumplestiltskin commençait à avoir peur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela faisait longtemps que la peur régnait dans le royaume.

 

Tous savaient pour la Bête, en partie du moins, et s'ils avaient vu ce que Rumplestiltskin avait sous les yeux, ils auraient frémi d'effroi.

 

Tout comme Rumple lui-même.

 

Première chose à noter, le sang.

 

Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, sur les murs, et le vieil homme blêmit alors.

 

Il y avait une femme allongée sur le sol, morte, en sang, un air d'extase sur le visage, signe de ce que la Bête lui avait fait avant de la tuer.

 

Rumple la regarda avec horreur. Elle était nue, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et une grande cicatrice se trouvait à l'emplacement de son cœur.

 

Le conseiller réprima avec difficulté un haut-le-cœur écœuré.

 

Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, figés sur une dernière expression de stupeur. Avec douceur, et presque avec tendresse, il lui ferma les yeux, puis il se releva.

 

Devant lui se trouvait un miroir dans lequel il aperçut un homme aux cheveux blanchis trop tôt, d'une cinquantaine d'années, rempli d'angoisses et de douleurs.

 

Un homme qui avait tout perdu : sa femme, son ami, et sa nièce de cœur, aussi, et sa jeunesse, tout comme certaines de ses certitudes.

 

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Belle se trouvait dans son dos, le frisson qui le parcourut à cet instant suffit à le lui signifier.

 

Et la peur revint, plus forte que jamais.

 

L'homme se refusa tout d'abord à se retourner, un peu aussi parce que, naïvement, il pensait que s'il ne regardait pas le monstre en face, celui-ci ne serait plus réel, et qu'il le laisserait tranquille.

 

Il ne voulait pas non plus voir ce que sa nièce de cœur était devenue.

 

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir.

 

D'un geste ferme et assuré, Belle ferma la porte de la salle de bal, usant de sa magie.

 

Rumplestiltskin serra les poings, et maudit sa curiosité malsaine qui lui avait donné envie de voir, voir, sans se soucier des conséquences.

 

Peut-être était la magie de la reine qui l'avait poussé à entrer ici, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.

 

Hé bien, quitte à sombrer dans les Ténèbres, et y disparaître, se dit-il, autant voir l'horreur en face.

 

Il se retourna.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le rouge fut la première chose que le conseiller put identifier.

 

Le rouge sur le visage de Belle, dans ses cheveux, sur ce qu'il restait de sa robe.

 

Le rouge…

 

Le _sang_.

 

Rumplestiltskin fut saisi d'une nouvelle envie de vomir, et de hurler, aussi.

 

Il revoyait le visage de cette pauvre fille morte, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle, et il se mit à trembler.

 

Alors, voilà ce que Belle était devenue…

 

Les mains de Belle dégouttaient de sang, en étant couvertes, du sang frais, très certainement celui de la pauvre fille qui gisait là-bas, morte.

 

Quand Belle sourit, Rumplestiltskin s'aperçut que ses dents rougeoyaient, rouges de sang.

 

« Rumple, mon cher Rumple, fit-elle d'une voix langoureuse à son conseiller. Que viens-tu donc faire là ? »

 

Revenant de sa stupeur et de son horreur, Rumplestiltskin prit un peu plus de temps pour examiner la jeune femme de plus près.

 

La robe de Belle, autrefois d'un joli bleu pâle, était désormais couverte de sang, et aussi déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

 

Il faut dire aussi que Belle ne faisait aucun effort pour arranger sa tenue, assez… relâchée, au minimum.

 

(Pour ne pas dire indécente.)

 

Son corsage, déchiré, était grand ouvert, et la jeune reine avait (très délibérément, certainement, la connaissant) laissé largement tomber la manche gauche de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi son sein gauche.

 

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tétanisé sur place comme il l'était, Rumplestiltskin commença à examiner plus précisément du regard le corps de la jeune femme. Ses formes voluptueuses pouvant être aperçues encore plus facilement, sa robe tachée de sang lui collant à la peau, sans oublier le fait qu'elle était à moitié dénudée.

 

Oh, qu'elle était belle… et désirable, aussi.

 

Mais intouchable, surtout.

 

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, lui dit la reine avec malice, et, pendant quelques secondes, à son simple regard, et si l'on exceptait tout le reste, Rumplestiltskin eut l'impression d'être de nouveau face à la véritable Belle. Mais l'illusion disparut immédiatement.

 

\- Majesté, je… » bredouilla-t-il, troublé par la tenue (ou plutôt, l'absence de tenue, pour être tout à fait exact) qu'elle arborait. Et le vieil homme commençait à ressentir une excitation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années.

 

Pas depuis la mort de sa femme, du moins.

 

La reine éclata alors de rire, de son rire si cristallin, et si pur, et le conseiller demeura là, comme envoûté par sa magie (ce qui était très probablement le cas).

 

Elle sourit.

 

« Voyons, Rumple, appelle moi Belle… Ne soit pas si procédurier avec moi, susurra-t-elle avec une douceur qui rappelait celle de Belle, mais dont l'aspect nocif se rapprochait plutôt de celle de la Bête. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse, tu m'as vu grandir, rappelle-toi. »

 

_Oui, c'est justement bien ça le problème_ , faillit hurler le conseiller.

 

P assant sa main sur le bras de l'ami de son père, elle le griffa, ce que le corps de Rumplestiltskin n'enregistra pas comme une douleur soudaine, mais plutôt comme une… stim u l a tion.

 

Tandis que lui observait avec émerveillement la magie presque électrique qui se dégageait, semblant être comme une myriade d'étincelles qui l'entourait petit à petit.

 

Avec horreur, Rumplestiltskin réalisa que, dans sa fascination, il avait déjà oublié la jeune femme morte qui gisait à leurs pieds.

 

Contrairement à Belle, semble-t-il, qui lui offrit un regard faussement attristé.

 

« Pauvre petite, se lamenta-t-elle en feignant de pleurer, elle n'aura pas tenu guère longtemps… C'est dommage, regretta-t-elle, elle savait bien se servir de ses doigts et de sa langue, aussi. Elle étouffa un léger rire. Tu aurais vu sa tête, quand je lui ai planté un poignard sans le cœur ! Exulta-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle et moi on a dû jouir au même moment, avant qu'elle ne… trépasse. »

 

Et elle déclama tout cela sous le regard horrifié de Rumplestiltskin.

 

« T'aurais-je choqué ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, qui, sachant ce que cette proximité risquait d'avoir comme effets sur lui, recula, un peu, sous le sourire sadique de la Bête.

 

\- Tu es un monstre ! Clama-t-il, libéré pour un temps du sortilège de séduction qu'il subissait depuis déjà depuis quelques minutes.

 

\- Non mon chou, le contredit-elle, j'ai tout simplement des désirs sombres, comme tout le monde, qui ne demandent qu'à être exploités. Et c'est le cas pour toi aussi, je présume, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, alors que sa main se faufilait entre ses cuisses, saisissant entre ses doigts son membre d'une main à la fois ferme et assurée. »

 

Que ce soit à cause de ses paroles ou de la caresse de sa main, Rumplestiltskin se sentit durcir entre ses doigts en seulement quelques secondes.

 

Lorsque le conseiller tenta de s'éloigner de nouveau, la voix de Belle prit un accent beaucoup plus menaçant, et son visage fut saisi d'une expression de colère contenue.

 

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle à son captif, qui obéit aussitôt.

 

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, le conseiller sut que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, et décida de rester de lui-même, alors que Belle continuait de lui masser l'entrejambe.

 

La reine retrouva alors son ton caressant.

 

« Dis-moi, fit-elle en guidant la main du conseiller sur son sein découvert, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton suggestif. »

 

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 

Avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au préalable.

 

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

 

Et il eut un hoquet d'horreur.

 

« Raiponce ? S'exclama-t-il, plein d'effroi. »

 

Son excitation descendit aussi sec, alors qu'il se trouvait face à un spectacle qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

 

Sa fille, Raiponce, allongée sur le sol, à moitié débraillée, le visage couvert de sang, un verre de vin (non, de sang, de sang. _Oh non, pas elle, pas Raiponce, pas ma petite fille_!) à la main.

 

Sa fille qui arborait un sourire béat sur le visage, Raiponce, qui était tellement belle, et désirable, et… (par les Dieux, il n'aurait jamais dû penser à elle de cette façon, c'était sa fille, merde !)

 

Raiponce, qui ne semblait même pas voir la pauvre fille morte qui était à quelques pas d'elle, qui ne semblait même pas s'en soucier, qui ne comprenait pas, et…

 

(Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, c'était la faute de la magie de Belle.)

 

Emporté par sa colère et saisi par une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas en lui, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Belle qui fut projetée en arrière.

 

« Tu as osé ! Éructa-t-il, furieux. Comment as-tu osé ? Tu l'as touchée, tu as touché ma fille, tu l'as pervertie !

 

\- Oh, tu sais, affirma Belle, elle n'a pas eu l'air de trop s'en plaindre, en fait, je dirais même qu'elle a apprécié _tout_ ce que je lui ai fait. »

 

_Tous, surtout le pire_ , voilà ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

 

«  Je ne veux même pas savoir ! Prétendit Rumplestiltskin à la reine, et ce en tentant d'ignorer l'excitation malvenue qui s'emparait à l'instant même de lui,  montrée par  son sexe qui durcissait  à nouveau. »

 

La magie  de Be l le, tenta-t-il de se persuader, c'est sa magie qui  provoque ça en moi, et ce alors qu'il continuait de regarder Raiponce, et que tout ce que cette vision provoquait en lui, c'était un désir de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la ruiner, de, de… 

 

I l se figea, interdit, alors que tout ses désirs interdits se réveillaient d'un seul coup, sous le regard amusé de Belle, ravie de la puissance de sa magie.

 

Rumplestiltskin déglutit avec difficulté en comprenant, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 

Il désirait sa propre fille.

 

Oh, merde…

 

_§§§§_

 

La gifle partit sans que personne ne s'y attende.

 

Belle resta figée pendant quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers lui, un air de défi sur le visage, saignant un peu.

 

Elle se lécha les lèvres, savourant le goût du sang sur sa langue.

 

« Ce que tu as fait de ma fille, c'est… c'est odieux ! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage. »

 

Sa colère était autant dirigée contre Belle que contre lui-même.

 

Et pourtant, quand Belle l'embrassa, il ne se déroba pas, se contentant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pressant son corps contre son corps frais, ferme et jeune.

 

Palpant et malaxant ce corps qui lui était offert, et, sentant les seins doux et fermes de Belle sous ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, oubliant presque où il était et qui il était.

 

Belle passa alors sa langue sur son cou, le mordant, le marquant, se collant encore plus contre lui, pressant son sexe contre le sien, souriant de le sentir si… impatient.

 

« On dirait bien que je ne me suis pas trompée, en fin de compte, fit-elle entre deux baisers. »

 

Le conseiller se figea, comme semblant se réveiller soudainement.

 

Il posa un autre regard émerveillé sur le corps de la souveraine, désormais entièrement nue, n'osant plus la toucher.

 

Il semblait comme face à une déesse inaccessible.

 

Et un autre plan diabolique se mit en place dans l'esprit de la reine tordue.

 

« Raiponce ! Viens ici ! »

 

La jeune femme, qui semblait toujours perdue dans l'océan de plaisir dans lequel la reine l'avait jetée, se leva aussitôt, tel un automate, et elle se dirigea vers la reine, lui lançant un regard amoureux.

 

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient couverts de sang, et l'entouraient, cachant presque son corps nu.

 

« Déshabille-le ! Ordonna-t-elle à celle qui fut autrefois son amie, et qui n'était plus rien pour elle désormais.

 

Raiponce s'exécuta, effleurant délibérément le vieil homme à chacun de ses gestes, semblant comme vouloir le rendre fou.

 

Un sourire douloureux et cynique prit place sur le visage de Rumplestiltskin.

 

« Tu avais tout prévu, pas vrai ? »

 

Royale, la jeune reine s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle de balle, écartant délibérément les jambes le plus possible.

 

« Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé, lança-t-elle à un Rumplestiltskin médusé.

 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

 

Il ne pouvait plus bouger désormais, la magie de Belle l'avait cloué sur place.

 

Puis, se relevant, elle se planta juste à côté de lui, au-dessus de Raiponce, à qui elle sourit.

 

« Ose me dire que tu n'en as jamais rêvé, susurra-t-elle au conseiller. Ose prétendre que tu ne l'as jamais voulue, elle, à tes pieds, _à ta merci_ , à ton bon vouloir. Prête à t'engloutir, _te_ _dévorer_ , à l'instant même où tu le demanderais. »

 

Et vue la position de la jeune femme, elle semblait prête à le faire, n'attendre que cela, elle aussi.

 

« Subtile métaphore, ironisa Rumplestiltskin pour dissimuler le trouble qui l'emplissait à la suite des mots de Belle (et des gestes de Raiponce). »

 

La reine sourit.

 

« J'ai toujours eu horreur de la vulgarité. »

 

Rumple ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil circonspect, pas vraiment convaincu.

 

Parce que oui, elle se fichait complètement de lui, là.

 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser ou d'en dire davantage, puisqu'au même moment, il sentit sa fille, qui, effectivement, l'engloutissait.

 

Belle eut un nouveau rictus moqueur.

 

« Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais rêver de te faire sucer par ta propre fille. »

 

Rumplestiltskin voulut hurler que non, ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'était pas réellement en état de réfléchir, en cet instant, en fait, il ne savait plus si l'excitation qu'il ressentait était bonne ou au contraire malsaine.

 

« Laisse-toi donc aller, lui dit Belle, prodiguant de mauvais conseils. »

 

Et, dans un dernier gémissement, il le fit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Raiponce sortit sa tête de là où elle se trouvait, son père poussa un gémissement de contrariété.

 

Et Belle jubilait.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, mon mignon ? Que j'allais te laisser jouir comme ça ? Il faut que ça dure pour que cela me plaise, et surtout, il faut que tu souffres. »

 

Un air de fureur prit place sur le visage de Rumplestiltskin.

 

« Espèce de diablesse, éructa-t-il, furieux, regardant ce que Belle avait fait de sa fille. Tu as fait de ma fille une traînée !

 

\- Une traînée ? Non ! Je me suis contentée de réveiller certains désirs enfouis en elle, comme en toi.

 

\- Non, c'est faux ! Protesta le conseiller. C'est _toi_ , c'est _ta_ magie, c'est _ton_ horreur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi.

 

\- Navrée de ne pas te croire très cher, mais ton corps te trahit, lui indiqua Belle avec malice. »

 

Rougissant, gêné, le vieil homme tenta de se dégager, avant de comprendre que c'était impossible.

 

« Je connais tout de toi Rumple… Elle lui ressemble, pas vrai ? Ta fille, elle ressemble comme une sœur à ta chère femme disparue, morte bien trop tôt, la pauvre… Ton désir pour elle est tout à fait normal.

 

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il, ne sachant si il devait être horrifié par ses paroles, ou par le fait que, peut-être, elle avait raison.

 

\- Par ailleurs, je sais de source sure, que tu n'as pas connu le corps d'une femme depuis la mort de ta si chère défunte épouse. »

 

Rumplestiltskin était partagé entre peine et excitation, et il avait bien peur que ce ne soit cette dernière qui l'emporte.

 

Belle saisit son visage entre ses mains, et elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, elle se rapprocha encore de lui, collant alors son corps contre le sien, ravivant son excitation.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

\- Faisons un marché ! Embrasse-moi, et, si après tu veux toujours partir, tu le pourras. Et je laisserais même partir Raiponce, si elle le veut ! »

 

Rumplestiltskin blêmit.

 

C'était un piège, sans aucun doute.

 

« Tricheuse ! Tu sais très bien l'effet qu'ont tes baisers sur les autres ! Tu veux m'enchaîner à toi, tout comme tu as enchaîné Raiponce ! »

 

Elle haussa les épaules.

 

« Certes… Mais tu peux toujours essayer de résister ! Tu peux toujours essayer de prétendre que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, que tu ne rêves pas de me prendre ici, et maintenant. Tu peux toujours te mentir à toi-même, Rumple, mais pas à moi.

 

\- Belle… murmura-t-il, en protestant plus. »

 

Quand elle l'embrassa, tout s'effondra.

 

_§§§§_

 

Toute la pensée du conseiller venait de se renverser.

 

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il se serait haï, dégoûté pour ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 

Mais maintenant, il n'en avait plus que faire.

 

Il sombrait, mais qu'importe.

 

Il faisait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire, et vu les cris et les soupirs qu'il tirait de Belle, cela ne devait pas lui déplaire.

 

Rumplestiltskin avait oublié qu'il était venu pour constater les horreurs de la « fête », pas pour y participer.

 

« Alors, Rumple… n'avais-je pas raison ? »

 

Enfoncé profondément en elle, sa tête collée entre ses seins, il ne put même pas répondre.

 

Puis, Belle l'embrassa à nouveau, et soudain, elle éclata de rire.

 

Quand il parvint enfin à jouir, il ne se retint même pas, et il hurla.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Alors… satisfait ? »

 

Lui offrant un sourire béat, Rumplestiltskin hocha la tête.

 

« Bien… c'est ce que je voulais. »

 

Attirant Raiponce à elle, elle ne se priva pas de la caresser devant les yeux de son père.

 

« Pauvre Raiponce, murmura-t-elle en parsemant l'épaule de la jeune femme de baisers. Tu n'as encore rien eu ce soir, pas vrai ? »

 

Sa main glissait sur les formes de Raiponce, sans s'y attarder, mettant l'autre femme au supplice.

 

Rumplestiltskin frémit, électrisé par la situation, se leva, sans même l'avoir voulu, et Belle sourit.

 

« Par ailleurs, je dois admettre que moi aussi, je ne suis pas encore satisfaite. »

 

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se perdirent tout les trois.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 

Ils étaient tout trois à nouveau habillés, et Belle tendait une coupe à Rumplestiltskin.

 

« Un verre de sang. Si tu veux réellement conclure notre pacte, tu dois le boire. »

 

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils, hésitant.

 

« Imagine, lui susurra-t-elle, tu seras à moi pour toujours, et tu nous auras toutes les deux. Demain, nous nous marierons tout les trois, et tu seras le roi. Un roi immortel, et jeune aussi. Le sang te le permettra. »

 

S'emparant du verre, il le vida directement, ne ressentant pas l’écœurement qui aurait dû en résulter.

 

« Bien, fit Belle. Maintenant, nous pouvons continuer à nous amuser. »


	15. OS 12 : Ma vie.

On l'appelait la folle.

 

Un jour, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle avait débarqué dans le village, sans crier gare.

 

Une femme plutôt jolie, aux longs cheveux blonds, et qui  avait parlé de sorcière, et de tour dans laquelle elle aurait été enfermée.

 

Et personne ne l'avait crue.

 

Le temps avait passé, elle avait essayé de se faire entendre, mais personne ne l'avait écoutée, alors, elle avait abandonné.

 

Et un jour, elle s'était tue.

 

Les cinq années qui avaient suivies avaient été… douloureuses, pour Raiponce, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

 

Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

 

Cinq années de solitude, à vivre loin de ceux qu'elle aimait et à qui elle tenait encore, et qui, quand ils se réveilleraient, seraient encore vivants et jeunes, alors qu'elle, elle serait morte.

 

Cinq ans à souffrir, parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne qui l'écoutait, cinq ans à devoir supporter ce silence assourdissant.

 

Cinq ans à se demander pourquoi, pourquoi son père n'était revenu la chercher, pourquoi ce foutu sortilège mettait autant de temps à se terminer, pourquoi Belle avait dû être celle qui devait être maudite, pourquoi elle devait être seule, pourquoi, POURQUOI !

 

Cinq ans à ne plus savoir quoi faire, cinq ans à être perdue, à ne plus être elle-même.

 

Cinq ans sans rien ni personne.

 

Cinq ans à ne plus jamais pouvoir dormir normalement, cinq ans à cauchemarder à propos de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la tour, cinq ans à pleurer toutes les nuits la perte de Belle, la perte de son père, la perte de sa _vie_ , la perte de tout.

 

Elle avait vingt-six ans quand l'enfer s'était arrêté.

 

Parce qu'il était arrivé.

 

John.

 

Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, lui, il l'avait écoutée, il avait cru ses paroles, ce que les autres appelaient sa folie, lui, il l'avait _comprise_.

 

Et elle l'avait aimée, aussitôt.

 

Raiponce n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudre, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle en avait vécu un.

 

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se marient, et aient un enfant, et, si ce genre de chose aurait pu la déranger avec le fameux prince qui l'avait sauvée de la tour (d'où elle s'était sauvée elle-même aussi, merci bien), avec lui, non.

 

C'était… différent.

 

Il n'était pas comme le prince, il n'avait rien à voir, il était quelqu'un de bien, et, peu à peu, avec lui, elle guérissait.

 

Elle _oubliait_.

 

Elle était heureuse, enfin.

 

La douleur était toujours là, bien évidemment, mais moins forte, moins pénible, moins difficile à supporter.

 

Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule.

 

On la trouvait toujours autant bizarre qu'autrefois, c'est vrai, mais cette fois ci, les choses étaient différentes, à savoir qu'elle se défendait.

 

Elle parlait, elle ne se laissait plus sombrer, elle ne se laissait plus _mourir_ , comme cela avait pu être le cas avant, quand elle était sortie de la tour.

 

Elle vivait, enfin.

 

Raiponce avait une petite fille, _sa_ petite fille, son enfant, qu'elle pouvait prendre dans ses bras quand elle n'allait pas bien, et de qui elle s'occupait, il y avait son mari, qu'elle pouvait embrasser, ou avec qui elle pouvait faire l'amour, et qu'elle aimait.

 

Elle avait une famille.

 

Est-ce que ça compensait totalement par rapport à la perte qu'elle avait subi quelques années plus tôt ?

 

Non, bien sûr que non.

 

Mais au moins, elle n'avait plus en elle cette envie de disparaître, et de n'être plus rien.

 

_§§§§_

 

D'autres années passèrent, et Raiponce rencontra une sorcière du nom d'Evanna.

 

C'était la demie-sœur de John (et accessoirement la future arrière-grand-mère de Lilith, la future méchante reine), et une sorcière très douée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

 

Raiponce la détesta aussitôt.

 

Parce qu'elle haïssait les sorcières en général, depuis son expérience avec la sorcière de la tour, et parce qu'elle avait terriblement peur que cette sorcière là ne veuille un jour apprendre la magie à sa fille, la corrompre, ou pire encore, l'initier _elle_ , encore plus à la magie que l'autre ne l'avait déjà fait

 

Sauf que, étrangement, Evanna n'était pas ainsi.

 

Ce qui ne suffit pas à la rendre moins suspicieuse aux yeux de la jeune femme.

 

Jusqu'à une certaine conversation.

 

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Raiponce.

 

\- T'es douée pour faire des euphémismes, toi.

 

\- Et toi ton humour craint comme pas possible.

 

\- Je t'emmerde. »

 

Donc oui, ce n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe entre elles, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… hum… enfin, bref.

 

Evanna avait soupiré.

 

« Et ce, continua-t-elle, comme si l'interruption n'avait pas eu lieu, parce que je suis une sorcière.

 

\- Finement observé, siffla Raiponce. »

 

Elle se souvenait de la sorcière de la tour, du marché, du piège, de son père qu'elle avait perdu, et de tout ses malheurs.

 

Bien sûr qu'elle n'aimait pas les sorcières.

 

« John m'a parlé de ton histoire… La malédiction qui a été jetée sur la princesse Belle. »

 

Raiponce se redressa aussitôt et regarda sa belle-sœur.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ?

 

\- La malédiction du sommeil éternel… Pas si éternelle que cela, puisqu'elle dure cent ans, celle-ci. Elle la tuera, puisque c'est la version de la quenouille.

 

\- Est-ce possible de la sauver ?

 

\- Non. Je suis navrée, mais ce sortilège est supposé détruire le monstre en elle. Ce qui prendra cent ans. Malheureusement. Je suis désolée. »

 

La jeune femme serra les poings.

 

« Alors je ne les reverrais plus jamais, murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

 

\- De qui parles-tu ?

 

\- Ma famille, bien sûr ! Mon père, mon amie, le roi, et tout les autres ! Je les ai perdus pour toujours.

 

\- Pour Belle, c'est certain. Mais pour les autres…. Pour ton père… Peut-être pas. »

 

Et cette fois-ci, Raiponce se figea.

 

« Quoi ? Hoqueta-t-elle, n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- Dans cent ans, la malédiction sera brisée, la princesse mourra, et ton père sera enfin libre, et tu pourras le revoir.

 

\- Dans cent ans, je serais morte, cracha Raiponce. »

 

Et Evanna se mit à sourire.

 

« Peut-être pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air mystérieux.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Si tu voulais bien me faire confiance, je pourrais t'aider, avec ma magie. Ce qui te permettrait de vivre plus longtemps. Et ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine suspicieuse de Raiponce, il n'y aura pas de prix à payer… A part celui de perdre les uns après les autres ceux qui te sont chers, jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit brisée, et que tu ne retrouves ton père. »

 

Raiponce accepta, et cent ans plus tard, elle put enfin revoir son père.


	16. OS 13 : Prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : UA dans lequel l'histoire de Poison et de Beauté se déroulent sur la même ligne temporelle. À peu près.
> 
> Pairing : Lilith/Snow White. Lilith/Belle (non-con). Belle/Original Male Character(s) (non-con)
> 
> Warnings : Meurtre, sang, horreur, masturbation, body control et mind control, non-con, cannibalisme. Blood drinking, fantasme, somnophilie. Transformation.

Lilith hurla.

 

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Snow White et elle se battaient contre la reine Belle.

 

La reine qui avait tué son père, puis son oncle, la reine qui était devenue la Bête, le monstre de l'histoire.

 

Celle que Lilith et la princesse tentaient de toutes leurs forces d'arrêter.

 

Celle qui avait déclaré la guerre aux deux femmes, aux deux reines, celle qui était en train d'essayer de les tuer.

 

Lilith et Snow avaient d'abord eu l'avantage, pendant un temps, grâce à leur supériorité numérique, mais le fait est aussi que la magie de Lilith était bien plus puissante que celle de Belle, ou du moins, elle était bien mieux entraînée que celle-ci à la manipuler.

 

Et puis, à un moment, tout avait basculé…

 

Parce que, si Lilith était bel et bien une sorcière puissante, ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'était Snow White.

 

La princesse devenue reine n'était pas une magicienne, ni une guerrière, même si elle savait se défendre, bien sûr (son père l'avait élevée de cette manière, et s'en était assuré. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à l'ancien roi, mais pas d'avoir fait de sa fille une créature fragile et sans défense).

 

Mais elle n'était pas un soldat.

 

Elle ne savait en aucun cas ce que pouvait signifier se battre pour sa survie, contrairement à Lilith, qui elle, avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans la peur.

 

Il suffit alors d'une demie-seconde d'inattention de la part de Lilith pour que _cela_ se produise, et pour que l'enfer commence.

 

La reine prit l'avantage sur l'autre jeune femme, tandis que Lilith était, elle, occupée à déjouer un sortilège que Belle venait tout juste de lui lancer.

 

L'épée de Belle s'enfonça à cet instant dans le flanc de Snow White, qui ne put se défendre, puisque son épée vola à travers la pièce, envoyée ainsi par la magie de Belle, et, alors que Snow grimaçait de douleur, la reine leva le bras et, brandissant son épée, elle lui trancha la gorge.

 

Snow White s'écroula sur le sol, commençant à suffoquer, tandis que tout son sang s'échappait de son corps, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour le stopper, ses membres perdant peu à peu toute leur force, alors que Belle lui lançait un sort d'immobilisation.

 

Et alors, Lilith se mit à hurler.

 

De douleur, de colère, de haine, et la méchante reine refit soudain surface, celle qui avait été guérie des ténèbres par l'amour de Snow White était de retour.

 

Folle de rage, elle abandonna la magie quelques instants, n'utilisant plus que son épée, désormais prête à tuer la folle en face d'elle.

 

Le combat dura quelques instant, avant que la Bête ne soit finalement défaite, puisque Belle faisait face à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté qu'elle dans tout les domaines.

 

Vengeresse, elle finit par arracher le cœur de la jeune femme maudite, et elle le regarda avec une fascination morbide, se délectant presque de cette vue. En effet, si la moitié de celui-ci était d'un rouge pur, éclatant, et flamboyant, l'autre moitié était, quant à elle, aussi noir que le charbon.

 

« Arrête-toi ! Ordonna Lilith, brisée, qui connaissait assez bien la manière dont les cœurs fonctionnaient. Et l'autre reine s'exécuta immédiatement, et, si la situation avait été différente, peut-être Lilith aurait profité du regard plein de soumission qui se trouvait désormais dans les yeux de sa captive.

 

Peut-être même _qu'avant_ , elle aurait aimé ça.

 

La respiration de Lilith s'accéléra, et elle se précipita vers Snow White, ne pouvant que constater les dégâts que l'acte de la reine avait causés sur sa bien-aimée.

 

Il y avait un sourire douloureux sur son visage désormais si pâle (comme autrefois, mais en moins vivant), oh oui, si pâle, si blanc, si froid, _trop_ pâle, et oui, elle était morte, et Lilith aurait presque pu croire que sa femme dormait, si il n'y avait pas eu la plaie béante présente sous son cou.

 

Et le sang qui s'en écoulait encore, telle une rivière.

 

( _Et tout ça, à cause d'elle_ , lui murmura son esprit, hurlant vengeance.

 

Elle l'écouterait plus tard.

 

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle pleure.)

 

Lilith l'embrassa une dernière fois, et se mit à pleurer.

 

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Se relevant, elle tourna son regard vers Belle.

 

Dommage, se dit-elle distraitement, qu'une si belle et si pure créature ait pu être choisie pour être l'hôte de ce monstre sanguinaire qu'on appelait la Bête.

 

Elle la regardait, cette reine si fière et si belle, couverte de sang, vêtue d'une robe qui ne cachait presque rien, et donc, qui faisait qu'elle était presque nue.

 

Puis, sa haine la reprit, et la sortit de sa contemplation presque rêveuse.

 

Pressant ses doigts sur son cœur, elle vit la femme en face d'elle se tordre de douleur, posant sa main sur sa poitrine, sa respiration devenant plus douloureuse, mais aussi plus irrégulière, alors qu'une lueur de terreur commençait à se répandre dans son regard.

 

Lilith eut un monstrueux sourire à la fois sadique et satisfait.

 

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu la tuer de cette manière, si délicieuse, écraser son cœur entre ses mains, ce cœur empoisonné et maudit, et la laisser tomber à terre, et crever à ses pieds !

 

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se faire, et elle avait une mission à mener, une malédiction à lancer.

 

Une reine à tuer.

 

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu avec avant.

 

Avec un sourire froid et mort, Lilith commença à tourner autour de l'autre femme, tenant toujours son cœur entre ses mains, cœur que l'autre femme, désormais totalement subjuguée, regardait avec une véritable fascination.

 

Peut-être avait-elle effectivement compris que son sort tenait entre les mains de cette femme dont elle avait tué le véritable amour.

 

Oh, comme Lilith aurait voulu pouvoir le dévorer.

 

Belle était à sa merci, le monstre était vaincu, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, quelque chose était mort, définitivement, qui ne pourrait jamais être ramené, si ce n'est par Snow White.

 

Mais Snow White était morte, pour toujours, et elle ne reviendrait pas, jamais.

 

Alors, autant que Lilith la venge dans les règles, pas vrai ?

 

Elle avait tellement froid…

 

« Viens vers moi, tout de suite. »

 

Belle s'exécuta, et Lilith se perdit dans ses yeux, pendant un instant.

 

Elle était tellement belle, tout comme Snow, mais elle, au moins, sa beauté n'était pas corrompue et empoisonnée.

 

Elle, au moins, elle avait été innocente, avant de mourir.

 

Le regard soumis de la jeune femme était rempli d'admiration, il y avait de la _chaleur_ dans son regard, et Lilith fut prise d'une autre envie de dévorer ce cœur qu'elle tenait toujours en main, juste pour réussir à faire disparaître cette flamme, cette _vie_ , qu'il y avait autrefois fois eu dans les yeux de celle qu'elle aimait tant.

 

Belle brûlait de s'approcher, en fait, elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, d'où elle venait, ni même qui était la femme en face d'elle, ou ce qu'elle-même avait fait.

 

Ce qui était à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction, puisqu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait quand cela la frapperait.

 

Et Lilith eut envie de quelque chose, pour le grand final de cette reine si dépravée, qui avait forcé les autres à assouvir tout leurs désirs.

 

 _Chacun son tour, ma belle,_ se dit _-_ elle avec sarcasme _. À ton tour d'y passer._

 

_«_ Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle, et un frisson d'excitation la parcourut. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu toucher la peau si douce et si parfaite de Belle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus, pas après la mort de Snow White, non,  _non_ .  Et touche-toi. Touche-toi, et jouis comme si c'était la dernière fois que cela t'arrivait,  fit-elle avec sadisme. Ce qui sera le cas, ajouta-t-elle avec délice. Et quand ce sera fait, tu iras te piquer le doigt sur la quenouille qui se trouve juste à côté de ton lit. »

 

Puis,  une fois qu'elle eut donné ses ordres à la reine, elle remit son cœur à sa place.

 

Belle s'exécuta aussitôt, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, sachant seulement qu'elle avait hâte de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit,  écartant les jambes le plus possible, gémissant d'anticipation, et ce même si une part d'elle devait bien se douter d'avance de son destin funeste. 

 

Mais c'était comme si elle s'en fichait.

 

Alors que sa main droit se faufilait  entre ses cuisses, sa main gauche trouva l'un de ses seins, commençant alors à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. 

 

T out cela dura un certain temps, Belle prenant tout son temps, que ce soit pour faire durer le plaisir, ou tout simplement par volonté de retarder le plus possible l'issue fatale, de toute façon inévitable. 

 

Les soupirs et les gémissements de Belle s'élevèrent alors dans l'air.

 

Lilith pressa ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, tentant de cacher et de calmer son excitation naissante.

 

Après avoir jouit, Belle se pencha vers la quenouille, et fut prise d'un frisson de plaisir en la voyant, puis, elle se piqua le doigt, et elle s'écroula sur le lit, le visage radiant d'extase.

 

La main droite toujours enfoncée entre ses cuisses, un peu comme si elle comptait se masturber dans son sommeil, et bien entendu, le corps toujours couvert de fluides.

 

Lilith ne la nettoya même pas, n'y pensa à aucun instant, ou, si elle le fit, elle ne voulu pas le faire.

 

Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les années passèrent, et Lilith ne vieillit pas.

 

Les années passent, et Belle ne change pas non plus, et c'en est presque désespérant, parce que Lilith, malgré elle, continue à la désirer.

 

La peau blanche comme le lait garde sa splendeur, et sa nudité, aussi (Lilith n'a pas changé ça non plus, plus par désintérêt que par réelle concupiscence) et chaque jour qui passe, la reine ne peut s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

 

Parce que la reine est foutrement désirable, allongée ainsi, nue endormie, la main entre les cuisses, le visage conservant toujours un air de plaisir, et…

 

(C'est la femme qui a tué Snow, mais sa beauté est toujours aussi ensorcelante, et Lilith ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a atteint l'orgasme presque sans se toucher, et juste en la détaillant des yeux.)

 

Lilith a enterré Snow White, et elle a mis son cœur en terre en même temps que le corps de l'autre femme.

 

(Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est même pas vraiment une métaphore, parce que Lilith s'arrache parfois le cœur, pour ne plus souffrir, et ne plus se sentir coupable de désirer le monstre qui a tué son amie, son amante, son amour.)

 

Elle aimerait pouvoir la détruire, celle qui dort, tranquille, comme si elle n'avait rien fait.

 

Elle la blesse, la griffe, la mord, la défigure, et ce, chaque jour qui passe, comme si ça avait encore un sens, mais, si l'on excepte là où la quenouille l'a piquée, la reine ne saigne pas, plus jamais, ou du moins, sa magie la guérit presque instantanément.

 

_Cela n'est que partie remise,_ pense Lilith.

 

(Cela ne l'a malheureusement pas empêchée de développer une obsession maladive pour le sang, au point de boire celui qui coule des blessures de Belle,  que ce soit la permanente, ou les temporaires, et elle en ressort toujours avec un sentiment de plaisir et culpabilité mêlée.

 

Elle voit la main perdue dans les cuisses de Belle, et soudain, elle rêve que cette main soit en elle.

 

Elle se déteste d'oser seulement penser,  _désirer_ , cela.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y a des gens qui passent parfois dans le château.

 

Lilith leur ment, prétend que la reine est seulement endormie pour toujours (elle a caché dans des pièces fermés les autres habitants qui dorment), a caché la blessure d'où coule le sang, pour que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de la réveiller (c'est aussi pour s'empêcher elle-même de venir s'abreuver au liquide enchanteur).

 

Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui passent par là, tous (enfin, ceux attirés par les femmes du moins) subjugués par la beauté de la jeune reine nue, qui paraît à la fois si proche et si inaccessible en même temps (ce qui fait sans doute une partie de son charme, pense Lilith.

 

Enfin, à qui veut-elle mentir, elle _est_ sous son charme. Elle sait ça mieux que quiconque, ce que Belle fait aux autres.

 

Même si elle la hait toujours autant.)

 

Et surtout, qui est si désirable (Lilith jurerait avoir vu pointer quelques érections de ci de là, et elle a faillit en rire.)

 

La plupart d'entre eux repartent, mais il y en a certains qui restent, et qui, emportés par leur désir, oublient même qu'elle est là, et se jettent sur la reine, non pas pour la réveiller, mais pour la prendre violemment, dans son sommeil.

 

(Ils sont peu nombreux, mais ils sont là quant même, et cela dégoûte encore plus Lilith des hommes.)

 

Il s'agit de viols.

 

Il s'agit de _putains_ de _viols_ , et Lilith devrait les stopper, les arrêter, mais elle se souvient de ces pauvres gamines que Belle a envoûtées, qu'elle a violées sans scrupule non plus, ou de tout ces autres pauvres gens qu'elle a tués.

 

Elle se souvient de Snow White, aussi.

 

Cela fait cinquante ans qu'elle est là, mais elle n'a rien oublié.

 

Alors elle laisse faire, elle participe un peu, aussi.

 

Et Belle gémit dans son sommeil, de plaisir ou de douleur, cela, Lilith n'en sait rien.

 

_J'espère que tu souffres, salope !_

 

_(_ Et, une fois que c'est fini, Lilith ne nettoie pas non plus Belle du sperme qui la recouvre.

 

Elle ne sait pas si la reine souffre de cette déchéance, mais au moins, ce qui est sure, c'est que Lilith ne lui viendra jamais en aide.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y a un jour où Lilith craque, et où elle arrache à nouveau le cœur de Belle, juste pour le regarder, une fois, et où elle en découpe un morceau, et elle le dévore.

 

(Étonnement, le sommeil de la reine n'en est pas affecté.)

 

La sensation de plaisir qui la gagne est inimaginable, la sensation qu'elle est en train de _détruire_ son ennemie est au moins aussi forte.

 

C'est là que son obsession pour Belle commence réellement.

 

La masturbation ne suffit plus, il lui faut autre chose.

 

Une nuit, elle arrache à nouveau son cœur, et elle reprend le pouvoir sur la reine, ce pouvoir qui l'a tant grisée cet jour-là, le jour de la mort de Snow.

 

« Embrasse-moi, ordonne-t-elle à la reine endormie, et quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas toute l'histoire penserait que c'est Lilith la plus désespérée, vue l'accent qu'elle met dans sa supplique (car oui, c'est bel et bien une supplication de sa part.) »

 

L'autre le fait, et ce que Lilith ne sait pas, c'est que c'est à cet instant qu'elle sombre réellement.

 

Lilith se mit à gémir, et son esprit commença à laisser s'échapper tout les souvenirs de Snow White qu'elle avait pu avoir auparavant.

 

Elle répondit pleinement au baiser, et ce ne fut pas le prénom de Snow White qu'elle gémit cette fois-ci.

 

« Touche-moi, murmura-t-elle, éperdue. Touche-moi, Belle, je t'en supplie. »

 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que la reine accède à ses moindres désirs, et elle ignorait qu'en faisant cela, elle allait réveiller un monstre.

 

Belle sortit sa main d'entre ses cuisses, où elle reposait depuis désormais presque cent ans, main toujours couverte de différents fluides, et elle l'approcha du corps de Lilith, qui poussa un léger cri de soulagement.

 

« Oui ! Oh oui, je t'en supplie Belle, touche-moi ! »

 

Elle le fit, et alors, Lilith disparut complètement.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le temps passe, et Belle meurt.

 

Le sang continue de couler, et elle s'éteint.

 

Enfin, pas complètement.

 

Oui, Belle disparut ce jour-là, mais pas la Bête.

 

Lilith, juste avant que la jeune reine ne s'éteigne pour toujours, lui arracha le cœur, et elle le dévora entièrement.

 

Elle ne se rendit pas compte, non seulement de l'horreur de son acte, mais aussi que bientôt, elle ne serait plus elle-même.

 

Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle vit deux mèches de cheveux apparaître dans sa longue chevelure blonde, et elle sourit.

 

C'était elle la Bête à présent.


	17. OS 14 : Nous nous retrouverons toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Fin alternative de l'OS précédent, ce que je comptais écrire à la base, en fait, avant de commencer à déraper. Fin heureuse cette fois-ci. Se passe juste après la mort de Snow White. 
> 
> Pairing : Lilith/Snow White.
> 
> Warnings : Pensées suicidaires.

Utilisant sa magie, Lilith envoya directement l'autre reine contre le mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

 

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la reine, la Bête, le _monstre_ , celle qui avait tout détruit, tout réduit en cendres.

 

Sans prendre de gants, elle envoya celle-ci sur son lit, et, le regard toujours brouillé par les larmes, elle plaça le doigt de Belle sur la quenouille, piquant celui-ci.

 

Le sort s'abattit sur tout le royaume, Lilith étant la seule à en réchapper, puisque c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort.

 

S'agenouillant à côté du corps sans vie de Snow White, elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

 

Elle hurla pendant des heures, également.

 

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

 

_§§§§_

 

La solitude, elle connaissait.

 

Elle avait vécu ça quand elle avait essayé de tuer Snow White, et même avant, quand elle se mourait d'amour pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait avec elle qu'un lit froid, ou bien trop chaud au contraire (le mari qu'elle avait épousé en était la cause), et elle avait eu du mal à le supporter.

 

Mais ça, c'était pire que tout.

 

Snow White était morte, et son cœur était en train de se briser peu à peu.

 

Et intérieurement, elle hurlait, demandait : _Pourquoi_?

 

Est-ce que c'était sa punition pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pour avoir sombré dans les ténèbres, pour avoir essayé de tuer son ancienne belle-fille, pour lui avoir fait du mal ?

 

Sauf que l'ancienne princesse était innocente, elle ne méritait en rien ce sort, contrairement à la reine elle-même.

 

Lilith voulait mourir.

 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que la malédiction qu'elle avait lancé à Belle prendrait cent ans à s'accomplir, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle reste afin de s'assurer que personne ne la réveille un jour, bien trop tôt, avant sa mort, et que tout soit alors à recommencer.

 

La reine dormait en ce moment-même, inconsciente de tout les tourments qui agitaient Lilith en cet instant, et, brièvement, la reine ne put que l'envier.

 

Elle, au moins, elle n'avait conscience de rien.

 

Elle aurait presque voulu qu'il en soit de même pour elle.

 

Sauf que rien n'était jamais facile dans son monde, alors bien sûr que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

 

Bien sûr qu'elle allait souffrir, maudire le monde qui l'entourait, et se sentir mourir chaque jour loin de celle qu'elle avait tant aimé (qu'elle aimait tant. En parler au passé, c'était comme accepter l'inévitable. Accepter que Snow White était bel et bien perdue pour toujours. Et Lilith ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire cela.), elle qui avait tout perdu.

 

Elle enterra Snow White le lendemain, après avoir pleuré pendant des heures et sans avoir dormi de la nuit.

 

Revenant dans le château, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Belle, avant de se figer, une forte nausée se saisissant d'elle.

 

Elle ne le méritait pas.

 

Elle ne méritait pas de reposer ici, dans ce lit si luxueux, alors que le corps de Snow White était en train de pourrir dans le jardin du château.

 

Et ce _par sa faute_.

 

Alors elle devait connaître le même sort.

 

Le processus fut assez long, mais, à la fin de la journée, Lilith était parvenue à créer un cercueil dans lequel elle pourrait enfouir le corps de la reine Belle, et ce, sans aucun remords, puisqu'elle avait lancé un sort sur celui-ci, qui permettrait à la jeune femme de continuer à respirer.

 

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège ne se termine et qu'elle ne meurt.

 

Et au moins, personne n'essayerait de la réveiller, si son corps se trouvait six pieds sous terre.

 

(Et au moins, Lilith n'aurait pas à supporter tout les jours la vision du corps de celle qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith n'arrivait pas à dormir.

 

Quand elle le faisait, ses nuits étaient toutes peuplées de cauchemars, elle voyait Snow White, fantôme couvert de sang, l'accusant de tout les maux, l'accusant de l'avoir tuée, l'accusant de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

 

Son cœur se brisait chaque jour, et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour tenir cent ans sans se tuer.

 

Le sixième jour suivant la mort de Snow White, en désespoir de cause, Lilith se rendit à la bibliothèque, bien décidée à oublier toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance qui l'agitait depuis déjà six jours.

 

Elle comptait aussi trouver un moyen, si possible, d'accélérer le processus menant à la mort de la reine.

 

On ne sait jamais.

 

Mais rien.

 

Il n'y avait rien.

 

Et Lilith dût alors prendre son mal en patience, attendre que la malédiction atteigne son terme.

 

Et alors, elle serait libre.

 

(Libre de mourir.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Parfois, des gens venaient au château.

 

Apparemment, la forêt de ronces n'avait pas suffi à décourager les curieux.

 

Lilith n'en avait que faire.

 

Elle attendait.

 

Un jour, une gamine nommée Petra vint au château. Apparemment, elle était l'arrière-petite-fille de Raiponce, elle-même fille de Rumplestiltskin, qui avaient tout deux vécu au château avant, du temps de Belle et de son père.

 

Ces deux derniers ayant réussi avec peine à s'échapper du château avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée.

 

Avant que Snow ne meurt.

 

Et elle lui posa des questions, aussi, lui demandant combien de temps il resterait avant que le sortilège ne prenne fin.

 

« Encore quinze ans, avait répondu Lilith avec un profond laconisme, ne souhaitant pas vraiment en dire plus. »

 

Le regard de la gamine s'était alors chargé d'admiration.

 

« Vous voulez que vous êtes là depuis au moins quatre-vingts-cinq ans ? Toute seule ? Mais, comment avez-vous pour tenir ? »

 

La reine déchue lui avait alors montré la tombe de sa bien-aimée.

 

« Pour elle. C'est pour elle que j'ai réussi à tenir. »

 

Le regard de Petra était devenu alors beaucoup plus grave, et elle avait hoché la tête.

 

« Je comprends. »

 

Ce n'était sans doute pas le cas, mais Lilith s'était d'un seul coup sentie moins seule.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand les habitants du château se réveillèrent, Lilith s'enfuit aussitôt.

 

Elle ne voulait pas de leurs remerciements ou de leurs reproches, selon leur degré de connaissance de la situation.

 

Elle voulait seulement être seule.

 

Alors elle alla se réfugier chez Petra, qui vivait désormais avec Toby, heureuse.

 

Elle ne mourra pas, et, même si sa douleur ne disparut pas tout de suite, les choses s’améliorèrent pour elle, un petit peu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith crut qu'on lui faisait une blague, le jour où elle revit Snow White en vie.

 

Sauf que ce n'était pas elle.

 

Elle s'appelait Mary-Margaret, et la reine avait beau ne pas croire en la réincarnation, là elle ne put pas faire autrement.

 

Parce que c'était elle, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, elle le sentait.

 

Quand la jeune femme, surprise, lui avait demandé qui elle était, Lilith avait sourit.

 

« Je t'apprendrais à te souvenir, Snow. »

 

L'autre femme n'avait pas compris, mais Lilith n'en avait eu que faire.

 

Un jour, elle saurait.

 

Elle ferait tout pour ça.


	18. OS 15 : Recommencer une nouvelle fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Lilith/Snow White (Éléonore). Petra/Toby. Raiponce/Belle. Chasseur (William)/Cendrillon (Élisa).
> 
> UA Modern setting.

« Alors, dis-moi Lilith, comment vont les affaires ?

 

\- William, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

 

\- Oh rien, mentit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur, je suis venu ici, dans ce bar, pour voir comment ma meilleure amie allait.

 

\- T'étais pas censé être avec ta petite amie toi ?

 

\- Elle est avec quelques uns de ses amis. Justement elle est en train de planifier quelque chose pour ce soir, ça t'intéresse ?

 

\- Quoi exactement ?

 

\- Ça se passerait chez nous, et il y aurait beaucoup de monde, et…

 

\- Si tu comptes me présenter quelqu'un, c'est non.

 

\- Pourtant le « Prince » est vraiment quelqu'un de charmant, ironisa-t-il »

 

Lilith eut un reniflement méprisant.

 

« J'espère que ce n'est pas son vrai prénom. Et puis, William, tu sais très bien que j'aime les femmes.

 

\- Oui, je sais, tu as bien réussi à te faire comprendre.

 

\- Et autre chose, je n'ai pas besoin d'être casée pour être heureuse. Tu n'as pas à essayer de me trouver quelqu'un.

 

\- Correction : il faut que je t'aide à retrouver quelqu'un, pour que tu puisses avoir à nouveau une activité sexuelle satisfaisante pour toi, et alors tu vas peut-être enfin arrêter d'être désagréable en permanence.

 

\- Va te faire foutre. Je ne suis pas désagréable.

 

\- Non, bien sûr, et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas frustrée non plus.

 

\- Je te hais William.

 

\- Non, tu m'adores. Allez, fit-il avant de partir, réfléchis-y, c'est à vingt heures chez moi et Élisa, essaye de ne pas arriver en retard ! »

 

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel, et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. William avait beau être insupportable, elle l'aimait bien malgré tout.

 

Et puis, après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

 

Elle regarda l'heure.

 

Quatorze heure.

 

Elle haussa les épaules.

 

Pourquoi pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

La soirée en question était, elle devait bien le reconnaître, assez agréable.

 

Rien d'exceptionnel, c'est vrai, mais elle avait déjà connu pire.

 

Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

 

Jusqu'à ce que le regard de Lilith soit attiré par une des invités en question.

 

Celle-ci parlait avec Élisa, mais aussi avec Raiponce et Belle, deux autres invitées de la soirée, qui parlaient avec excitation de leur futur mariage, qui se déroulerait très prochainement.

 

Elle avait des yeux violet, des cheveux noirs et la peau pâle de ceux n'allant pas souvent au soleil.

 

Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

 

Lilith la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Éléonore White, la fille du « roi » de la ville, le maire, surnommé ainsi parce qu'il était en partie de sang royal.

 

Sa main se crispa autour de son verre, alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu la situation dans laquelle elle s'était jetée.

 

Quand son prétendu « ami » vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se priva pas de le foudroyer du regard.

 

« Alors, lui fit William, goguenard, ma surprise te plaît ?

 

\- Mon ex, William ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une idée bien pire ? Ironisa-t-elle. »

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« Je sais qu'elle te manque, et tu lui manques aussi. Élisa me l'a assuré.

 

\- Tu sais, toi et ta petite-amie, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de jouer les entremetteurs, un jour ça va mal finir. »

 

Son ami lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

 

« Cause toujours. Tu t'es bien plantée, tu sais, quand tu l'as quittée, et je pense que tu le sais très bien. »

 

Amère, Lilith avala cul sec le reste de son verre.

 

« Ce n'est qu'une gamine, siffla-t-elle, tentant d'être méprisante, sans grand succès. »

 

Seuls ses regrets transparaissaient dans sa voix.

 

William leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, fit-il avec sarcasme. Elle a dix-sept ans, et toi vingt-et-un. C'est vrai que la différence d'âge est énorme ! Ajouta-t-il avec exagération. »

 

Lilith fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire.

 

« Et s'il te plaît, ne me sors pas l'éternel couplet ultra rebattu du « elle est trop bien pour moi ». Parce que c'est plus absurde qu'autre chose.

 

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas, murmura Lilith en serrant les poings. »

 

L'alcool n'était pas de nature à la rendre joyeuse, loin de là.

 

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est la fille du maire, et que toi, tu es la fille de la paria de la ville ? Peu importe que ta mère soit mal vue en ville, parce que c'est une prostituée. C'est une meilleure mère que toutes ces connasses qui la regardent de haut dans cette ville de plouc. Merde, c'est une meilleure mère pour moi que ma mère l'a jamais été.

 

\- Je ne suis pas…

 

\- Tu es _parfaite_ Lilith. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tu la veux dans ton lit, elle aussi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là dedans. Tu sais, quand je te parlais de frustration sexuelle à ton sujet l'autre jour, je ne plaisantais pas. T'es intenable et terrible depuis que vous êtes séparées, ne me dit pas qu'il n'y aucun rapport. Alors, maintenant, lève-toi, et va l'inviter à sortir ! »

 

Mais, avant même que Lilith ait pu répondre, quelques secondes plus tard, il eut un autre sourire.

 

« Quand on parle de la louve… Princesse, fit-il, en feignant une révérence guindée. »

 

La jeune femme rougit, avant de sourire, sachant qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

 

« Un jour, ton charme te perdra William.

 

\- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai quelqu'un à aller rejoindre, prétexta-t-il, les laissant seules. »

 

Éléonore s'assit à côté de son ancienne petite-amie.

 

« Salut Lilith.

 

\- Bonjour Éléonore.

 

\- Comment vas-tu ?

 

\- Bien, fit Lilith sans aucun enthousiasme, fuyant toujours son regard. »

 

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

 

Exaspérée, Éléonore lui saisit la main, forçant la jeune femme à la regarder en face.

 

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, Lilith, je sais ce que je veux, et je te veux toi. Je me fiche que mon père ait des vues sur toi, il peut aller se faire voir. Je t'aime Lilith ! »

 

Tremblante d'émotion, Lilith se mit à sourire.

 

Elle était en train de céder, elle le savait.

 

Mais elle s'en fichait.

 

« Je t'aime aussi Éléonore. »

 

L'autre femme se pencha alors sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un long baiser passionné.

 

Puis elle posa son front contre le sien, et elle sourit.

 

« J'en suis ravie. »


End file.
